<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Nothing by Legends_Never_Die</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249699">Just Nothing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die'>Legends_Never_Die</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing, Something, Everything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Cute Alexander Hamilton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pining, Protective John Laurens, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Worried John, rapunzel AU (kinda), worried John Laurens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legends_Never_Die/pseuds/Legends_Never_Die</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's foster father keeps him locked up in his house. He never gets to leave and is forced into a life of pain and suffering. Everything changes when he meets John Laurens, a handsome man who climbs up to his window every night to talk. Alex slowly begins to fall in love but will he every get to leave the clutches of his foster dad?<br/>--------------------------<br/>Kinda like tangled but not really. Just some Lams angst and falling in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing, Something, Everything [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The boy at the window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing exciting ever happened to Alex. He had accepted that fact by now. Every day was the same; chores, schoolwork, pain, repeat. An endless cycle created by his cruel foster father. Day after day. Nothing fun. Nothing new. Nothing exciting. Just nothing.</p><p>Alex sighed as he finally laid down on his sad excuse for a bed. By bed, it was really just a wooden bed frame and a worn-out sheet. His set up was fine during the warm summer nights but during the long winter… Alex shivered thinking about it. The only other things in his room were a dresser containing the only two sets of clothes he owns, two books hidden under a floorboard, and a large window with metal bares welded across it to keep Alex in. Said window was wide open at the moment, letting in the warm Virginia air.</p><p>Alex was almost asleep when something hit him in the leg and bounced onto his floor. Alex flinched away immediately, holding in a startled scream. He slid off his bed and walked over to the intruding item that he now realized was a tennis ball. Who was playing tennis at night? He didn’t get a chance to think about that too long because he head a nearby voice call out “Fine! I’ll get it.”</p><p>Shit, Alex thought. Someone was climbing up the vine covered latter along the side of his house. They were coming up to his window. Alex instantly assumed the worst. It was probably someone coming to kill him. Or maybe it was some cruel trick from James to hurt him.</p><p>Suddenly, a freckled face surrounded by curly hair popped up into view outside of the window, coming face to face with Alex. Both boys where startled to see the other. Alex covered his mouth to keep from yelping. If he woke James… well that would be bad.</p><p>“Oh! Um… Sorry! I thought this was just a closet or something! I’m not like a burglar or anything! I’m the here to get my ball.” The friendly voice of the freckled teen replied, climbing up a bit higher so Alex now saw him from the waist up. It was then that he realized how handsome the intruder was. He looked like some sort of Disney prince.</p><p>“So?” The boy said.</p><p>“Oh! Um… W-what? Sorry.” Alex stuttered out.</p><p>“Could I have the ball?” He laughed. Alex loved that sound.</p><p>“Oh! Y-yeah. Sorry.” He said again. He picked up the green ball and tentatively walked it over to the other man.</p><p>“You don’t have to keep saying sorry.” He chuckled again. “In fact, I should be the one apologizing for breaking into your room.”</p><p>“You’re t-technically still o-outside.” He said softly.</p><p>John looked at him for a second with a tilted head before he laughed again. “I like you.” He smiled.</p><p>Alex blushed and handed him the ball through the metal bars.</p><p>“John Laurens.” The boy said, sticking his hand through the window for Alex to shake.</p><p>“John.” Alex repeated. He liked that name.</p><p>“Your name is John too!?” The boy, John, asked excitedly.</p><p>“Oh… No! Sorry. I was just repeating… never mind. Alex.” He tumbled through the sentence. God, John must think he was insane.</p><p>“Alex.” John said offering him a reassuring smile. “What a nice name.”</p><p>“T-Thanks.” He replied.</p><p>“Hurry up John!” Alex heard a voice that might have been French call out from below.</p><p>“Coming!” John called back before turning back to Alex. “It was nice meeting you.”</p><p>“Y-you too.” Alex smiled, expecting John to disappear again but he stayed on his place on the latter.</p><p>John stared at him for a minute, looking like he wanted to say something else. Eventually he spoke up, “Would you want to go see a movie or something sometime?”</p><p>Alex had never wanted to agree to something more in his life, but he knew there was no way that would ever happen. James didn’t even let him out of the house to attend normal high school. There was no way than man would let him go out on a date, especially one with another boy.</p><p>“I would l-like to, but m-my foster dad is super strict. H-he doesn’t let me go out much.” Alex said sadly.</p><p>John’s face fell for a moment before his smile returned. “Then I guess I’ll have to come to you. See ya later Alex!” John called out before descending back down the wooden latter and joining what looked like two other boys around the same age; one tall and thin and the other large and muscular. Alex watched as the three then walked back to the tennis court and got into a nice-looking car then drove away.</p><p>“John Laurens” Alex said to himself. He liked that name. It sounded powerful but kind at the same time. Alex also liked John himself. Sure, he had only met him moments ago, but Alex didn’t get to meet many people. He really only every interacted with James and some of the man’s friends who were just as terrible as the man himself.</p><p>Speaking of James, Alex heard a loud thudding sound getting closer and closer. Alex knew that sound all too well. It was the sound of James making his way up to Alex’s little attic room. It was the sound of punishment. It was the sound of pain.</p><p>Throughout James’s entire angry rage, Alex only though of John. It kept him distracted from the pain. The thought of John’s hazel eyes numbed the throbbing of his bruised ribs. The memory of John’s laugh made him forget about his black eye.</p><p>Maybe John would be the one to finally get him out of this hell hole. Maybe John really was his prince.</p><p> </p><p>No. Alex would be stuck here forever. Just barely surviving. Just in pain. Just nothing.  </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex woke the next morning with a start. He groaned and rolled out of bed as he heard James calling him from below. Right. He forgot. It was poker night. Alex hated poker night. James would invite a bunch of his friends over and Alex was forced to serve them, listen to their insults, and deal with their inappropriate touches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex got to his feet and pulled on his old, ragged, clothes. Before he left his room, he took one longing look back at his window. He hoped John would come see him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The tired teen made his way down the stairs. He knew the drill; he went straight to the fridge and gathered 5 beers and carried them out to the men at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well look who it is!” James jeered at him. “Sleeping not-so-beauty decided to stop being a lazy bitch and get to work.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All five men laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” One of them said. “He’s still a lazy bitch.” They laughed again. Alex tried to ignore them as he put a drink in front of each man. He yelped when one of the men grabbed at his butt but managed to silence himself with a deadly look from James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After he made his delivery, he went into the kitchen to start making their lunch. This was one of the few chores that Alex actually enjoyed doing. He wasn’t allowed to make any of the authentic Caribbean food he loved but he liked cooking none the less. Since the men were drunk, he decided to make them a pizza because it was easy and would please all of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he cooked, he fantasized about what his life would be like if once he turned 18 and could leave. He imagined starting a family with John and that the pizza he was taking out of the oven was for John, himself, and their children. He smiled at the fantasy until he overheard the conversation from the other room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was a nice one you got on his eye there James.” One of the men said in a gruff voice, talking about the prominent bruise surrounding Alex’s eye that he had received the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know right. He bruises really easily. It’s great.” James laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex tried to ignore them as he cut the pizza into slices and brought it out to the table. He was greeted with more taunting and touching but got away mostly unharmed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he finished with them, he went around doing all his other chores and finally completing all his online work from school. His schoolwork was his favorite part of his day. The only reason James let him continue with his education was because the foster care system would get suspicious if he pulled Alex out of school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he finished with that, he went back downstairs and cleaned up the mess from the poker game. He was careful to be quiet as the men had managed to drink themselves to sleep. It was much easier to get everything done without their constant groping.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex tiredly climbed the stairs to his room later that night. It had been a long day. He tried not to get his hopes up that John would come to visit him. He didn’t want to be disappointed when the boy never came back to see him. Why would he? Alex was nothing special. He was just some stupid kid who never got to leave his house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And that wasn’t for lack of trying. He had tried to escape many times. The last time was on his 11<sup>th</sup> birthday. He had seen in James’s newspaper that there was a carnival in town. He had been to one with his mother before she died, and he had wanted to go to this one. He had begged James to take him which had resulted in a broken collar bone and his arm in a sling for weeks. He decided since James wouldn’t take him to the carnival, he would sneak out and go himself. He had decided to climb out his window and down the wooden latter on the side of his house. He made it out and was climbing down the latter when he fell. He tried to hold on but with his broken collar bone he couldn’t make it. He fell three stories down and got several new injuries. Not to mention the ones James gave him as punishment for sneaking out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was the night James put the bars on his window. He hasn’t left the house since.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was shaken from his thoughts by the slight tapping on his window. He shot up and rushed to the glass, sliding it open as quickly as he could while still being quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you came?!” He said in an excited whisper. He was glad it was dark so John couldn’t see his black eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Course I did Lexi! Did think I would ditch ya did you?” He chuckled, mimicking Alex’s quiet volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexi?” Alex giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Not the best. I’ve been trying to find a nickname for you.” John smiled. He pulled himself into a sitting position with one leg balanced on the ledge of the window and the other swinging carelessly over the side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex is t-technically a n-nickname.” Alex pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No shit really! What’s your real name?” John said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.” He said simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alexander.” John repeated thoughtfully. “I like that too. Has anyone every called you Xander?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one who hasn’t g-gotten punched in the face a-after.” Alex said softly before he could stop himself. God, John definitely thought he was insane now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John let out a barking laugh. “I’ll keep that in mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex smiled back before remembering they had to stay quiet. “Shhhhh.” He said to John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, shit sorry.” John said, muffling his laugh in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S’okay.” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You dad must really be strict huh?” John asked putting a hand on the metal bars keeping him and Alex apart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Foster dad. Y-yeah.” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My bad.” John said. They were silent for a moment though it was not uncomfortable. John looked up at the stars and Alex followed his example.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know any constellations?” John asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-a few.” Alex replied. “That one is the b-big dipper obviously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obviously.” John said in a teasing tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that one is Orion with the three bright stars in a line.” He continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Isn’t there one of a lion?” John interrupted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. It’s right…” Alex scanned his eyes across the sky. “there. See?” Alex pointed and John nodded. “That’s Leo the Lion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You remind me of a lion.” John said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Alex said, caught off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said you remind me of a lion.” He smiled, turning back to Alex. “I think you have a lot of fight in you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is t-that so?” Alex replied, amused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” John said, popping the ‘p’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I’m a Lion, t-then what are y-you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A turtle.” John replied immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why a t-turtle?” Alex giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just really like them. Is there a turtle constellation?” John answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not that I know of.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two continued looking at the stars for another long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh!” John spoke, startling Alex. “I forgot! My friends and I stopped at this really good bakery on the way over and I got you something!” He said and pulled a pastry bag out of his pocket. “Sorry if it’s a little smooshed.” John said sheepishly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He handed it to Alex through the bars. Alex opened it and saw a circular sugar cookie with bule frosting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I figured a sugar cookie was the safest thing to get since I don’t know what you like but they have this really good apple pie there too. I can bring you some next time.” John smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex didn’t know what to say. “T-thank you.” He finally spit out. He didn’t know what shocked him more; the fact that John had bought him something or that he said there would be a ‘next time.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” John said brightly. “Well technically my friend Lad bought it but that was because he owed me 5$ so it evens out.” He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laf?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah! My friends Laf and Herc are here. Well not HERE here. They are in the car a few blocks away. Probably making out. My dad takes my car away all the time so they drove me here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. S-sorry.” Alex said, not entirely sure which part he was sorry for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t apologize Lexi! They don’t mind. They would be making out at one of their houses if they were’t here, so it doesn’t really affect them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lexi? Again?” Alex teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was seeing if it was any better the second time.” John said, holding his hands up in surrender. Alex giggled back at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should probably get going now.” John said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. No problem.” Alex said. He was sad to see John go but he understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be back though. I can’t come tomorrow but does the day after that work for you?” John asked, swinging his legs of the ledge so he was now standing on the latter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I’ll be h-here.” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” John replied. “I’ll see you then. Bye Alex!” He said and began climbing down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye John.” Alex replied softly with a wave.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for all the comments! I love hearing what you all think!! Keep them coming &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Burger King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next two days where uneventful. Alex did he chores, got harassed, and did his schoolwork just like he had done practically his whole life. The only difference now, was that he had the comforting memories of John Laurens in his head to calm him.</p><p> </p><p>The night after John’s second appearance at Alex’s window was the longest of the small teen’s life. His room felt cold and empty without the blinding smile and ringing laugh of John. Alex missed him more than he probably should have considering they had met just days ago, but Alex didn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>The morning after his sleepless night, all he could think of again was the boy who would be at his window in only a matter of hours. He counted down the minutes until the sun finally set meaning Laurens would be arriving soon. He finished his work as quickly as possible and rushed up to his room where he waited. And waited. And waited.</p><p> </p><p>It was nearly eleven o’clock when Alex sighed and got up from the chair, he had placed by the windowsill. John wasn’t coming. He had probably forgotten. Or just decided that Alex wasn’t worth his time. Not that he blamed him. Alex didn’t deserve someone as amazing as John.</p><p> </p><p>Alex climbed into his bed, holding back tears when he heard what was becoming one of his favorite sounds; a soft tapping at his window. He jumped up and slid the glass open revealing a smiling but out of breath John.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad you’re still up! I didn’t wake you, did I?” He asked, pulling himself to his usual seating position.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. I was up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” John smiled. “Are you hungry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I what?” Alex said, taken aback by the question. Honestly, he didn’t now. He was always hungry buy he had learned to ignore it as he only got one meal every few days.</p><p> </p><p>“Hungry.” John repeated as he rustled around in a bag that Alex just noticed was by his side. “I got us burgers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Burgers.” Alex repeated, a dumbstruck expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes silly. Burgers!” John laughed. He pulled out two neatly wrapped bundles from the paper bag. “Got us some fries too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fries.” Alex echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you ever had Burger King before?” John joked before turning to Alex who had a blank expression. “Holy shit you’ve never had Burger King!?” He gasped in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“S-sorry.” Alex mumbled in apology.  </p><p> </p><p>“No no. Don’t apologize Lexi! That just means you are going to lose your Burger King virginity tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>“Lexi? A-again?” Alex smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“I kinda like it.” John smiled. He handed Alex the wrapped-up bundle through the bars. He had to push a bit and it just barely fit.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled the paper off and took a small tentative bite. It was the best thing he had tasted in a long time. Maybe it was because he was starving, or maybe it was because John brought it, but whatever the reason, Burger King was now is favorite restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>Alex practically inhaled the rest of the burger. Once he finished, he looked over to see John was only halfway done. He expected the other man to make a comment that he ate to fast or was too fat or that he was a pig, but John said nothing, only offering a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thanks for the f-food.” Alex said once he and John had both finished their burgers and where now sharing the bag of fries; hands brushing when Alex would reach though the bars to get a hand full.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem!” John said happily.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I c-could pay you back some way.” Alex said, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>“You pay me back by keeping me company.” The curly headed teen replied brightly.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“No buts! If you try to give me money I will leave and never come back.” John joked.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Alex didn’t realize he was joking. He suddenly got very quiet. Was John mad? Wad he gonna leave him?</p><p> </p><p>John quickly realized his mistake. “I was just joking. Don’t worry Lexi. Not even Leo the lion could keep me away from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I w-was the lion?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are. That’s not the point though. I like spending time with you and it would take a lot to get me to stop visiting you.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex looked at him a long moment, as if trying to decide if he was sincere or not. He found not a glimmer of doubt in the sparkling hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I like s-spending time with you t-too.” Alex said eventually.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” said John.</p><p> </p><p>The two talking for another hour about everything from the current weather to their opinions on the new public health bill announced by the governor. John seemed to know a lot about Senator Washington Alex noticed. It was nice to have someone with similar opinions with whom he could discuss politics.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, it got time for John to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t joking before Alex. I really do like coming here and talking with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-me too.” Alex agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try to come back tomorrow but my dad gets back from a business trip so my schedule really depends on his mood from now on.” John said sadly. “Hopefully I can come at least two or three times a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s okay. You don’t h-have to come if you’re b-busy.” Alex said, looking down at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“No no! I <em>want</em> to come. I just don’t know when for sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“M-maybe I could…” Alex started before realizing it was a dumb idea.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” John said encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was gonna say maybe I could put something in m-my window or s-something so you would know I w-was here. It’s dumb though.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“No! That’s a great idea. What did you have in mind?” Alex looked around his room. There wasn’t much there besides the dresser and the bed. He only had two sets of clothes so he couldn’t use any of that.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to worry too long though because John came to his rescue. “How about this?” John said as he pulled at the loosely knotted tie that was hanging around his neck. It wasn’t until then that Alex realized John seemed to be in a school uniform of some kind.  </p><p> </p><p>“That w-works. Are you sure you d-don’t need it?” Alex worried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got plenty.” John reassured. “Just tie it to one of the bars when you’re up here so I know I can come up.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded. And reached his hand through the bars to take the tie. John placed it in his hand, but before he could pull it back, the taller teen placed a soft kiss on the back on his hand, like how people used to greet royalty.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a pleasure seeing you as always Alexander.” John said with a fake British accent and a teasing smile.</p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure w-was all mine Johnathan.” Alex said in the same tone.</p><p> </p><p>John gave his one last blinding smile before disappearing into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Alex pulled his hand back into his room and pulled the window shut, his hand still tingling from where John’s lips had been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! Lmk what you think! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Laf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’ve got to be kidding me! You’ve never read Harry Potter?” John asked incredulously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex shook his head as he took another sip of the milkshake John had brought him. John seemed to be trying to make Alex explode with food. He had brought the smaller teen food every time he had come to visit in the past five weeks. Alex was incredibly grateful that he wasn’t starving anymore, but he felt bad that John was wasting all his money on him, though John himself insisted it was fine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you at least seen the movies?” John asked in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Sorry.” Alex blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be sorry Alex. I’m just surprised.” He laughed. “I thought everyone had read them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I d-don’t have many books.” Alex said, embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you like to read?” John asked, swinging his legs back and forth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love reading.” Alex’s face lit up. “I just don’t have m-many books.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! I’ll have to bring you some! I’ve got loads!” John said excitedly. “I don’t <em>love</em> reading but I like it sometimes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex smiled back. He was about to reply when they were interrupted by a loud whisper from below.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh” John said to the voice below. He then turned to Alex. “Herc couldn’t come today so my friend Laf is sitting down there alone and he wants to meet you. Is it okay if he comes up?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um y-yeah. S-sure.” He said hesitantly. He was petrified at the prospect of meeting new people but if this ‘Laf’ was a friend of John’s then he was probably a nice guy. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John gave him a reassuring smile before motioning for Laf to come up the latter. Alex waited anxiously until a new face popped up from the darkness.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex!” He said loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhhh!” John shushed him, giving him a slap on the shoulder to which his taller friend acted as though he was about to fall off the latter. He grabbed the ledge of the window just in time and pulled himself up to sit next to John. There really wasn’t enough room for the two of them, but it became clear that Laf wasn’t very big on personal space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good god John! This is where you sit? You could fall to your death from here!” Laf said scooching closer to the window bars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all, there is a lot more room when it’s just me up here.” John teased. “Second of all, you need to keep your voice down. We can’t wake Alex’s foster dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excusez-moi” Laf quickly apologized to Alex. “I was not aware.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-It’s f-fine” Alex said. He cursed himself for stuttering more than usual. It happened more frequently when he was nervous or anxious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The French man smiled brightly. “My name is Lafayette. But most people just call me Laf.” He stuck a hand through the bars for Alex to shake.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-Alex” Alex said, shaking the offered hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is good to finally meet you! John has told us so much.” Laf said. John immediately turned bright red and elbowed Laf to shut up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-good things?” Alex asked hopefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes of course! He says you are very smart and know about stars. And he thinks you’re quite cut-” Laf was cut off by another embarrassed elbow from John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Thanks” Alex said, turning the same shade of red that John was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you from around here?” Laf asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex debated telling the truth or not but ultimately decided he could trust the two boys. “I’m originally f-from an island c-called Nevis.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nevis? That’s in the Caribbean right?” John asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ooooh does that mean you speak Spanish?” Laf asked, practically bouncing like and excited puppy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex said again. “I also speak French, Hebrew, and a bit of German.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tu parles français? (you speak French?)” Laf practically squealed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oui. Ma mère m'a appris. (Yes. My mother taught me)” Alex replied. John noted that Alex didn’t seem to stumble over his words when he was speaking that other language.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s perfect John!” Laf said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know” John said under his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf was about to say something else when suddenly his phone rang. “Merde” he muttered before turning to John. “We should probably get going. I forgot George has a big speech tomorrow and Martha wanted me home for a family dinner.” He shifted from his spot and began climbing down the latter. “It was nice meeting you Alex. I hope to see you again soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you too.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf smiled at him. “Be down in 5 minutes or I’m leaving without you” he said to John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John chuckled before turning to Alex. “I guess I have to get going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.” Alex said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laf’s dad is a Senator so he’s usually busy so their family dinners are kinda important.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait!” Alex said. “George as in George W-Washington?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah” John chuckles. “He seems intimidating at first but he’s one of the nicest guys I know. Especially compared to my dad. They are basically opposites as far as politicians go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your d-dad is in politics t-too?” Alex cocked his head. He only knew on politician with the last name Laurens and Henry Laurens was a total douche. There was no way he could be related to the kind and handsome John. Right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unfortunately.” The freckled boy sighed. “He’s Representative Henry Laurens. He’s awful though; his policies and his personality.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S’okay. Seems like we both have shitty dads.” John smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If only you knew, thought Alex. There was a moment of silence before John spoke again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex does your foster dad… has he… does he ever hit-” John started, not really knowing how to phrase his question. Unfortunately, he never got the chance to figure it out because there was a loud stage whisper from Laf below telling him his time was up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John sighed. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex smiled before allowing John to place a kiss on his hand. It was something they did every time John left. It was the only form of physical contact they could really do because of the bars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye.” John whispered as he climbed down the latter and disappeared yet again into the night.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading!! As always I love hearing what yall think!! </p>
<p>Also I don't speak French so all of that is from Google Translate lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. John</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This picks up right after the last chapter but in John's POV!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John slid into the passenger’s seat of Laf’s car and pulled the door closed behind him. He still had a sort of dopey love-sick grin on his face that he always had after meeting with Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did ya think?” John said eventually, turning to his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf smiled. “I thought he was very nice as well as smart. He seemed rather nervous though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. He is.” John said with a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“John, I don’t mean to alarm you but don’t you think something, as you say, fishy is going on there?” Laf questioned, glancing up from the road to look at his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I do.” John agreed. “I think his foster dad might be neglecting him. Alex always seems so hungry when I bring him food, almost like he doesn’t get to eat at home. And there’s also the fact that he’s not allowed to leave the house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think it may be more than just neglect.” Laf said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What makes you think that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When I shook his hand, the sleeve of his shirt came up a bit revealing his wrist. They were covered in bruises John. Like fingerprint bruises.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John winced at that. He hated the thought of someone touching, let alone hitting his precious Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve never seen bruises before though?” John said, holding out hope that Alex might be fine, just a bit under fed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is because his room is always so dark. I only noticed the marks when he stuck his hand through the bars. There was enough light from the streetlights to see.” Laf said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do we do?” John asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose you should talk to him about it. There could be a different explanation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I guess.” John said, not looking forward to that conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed silent for another few minutes, staring at the road and listening to the soft music coming from the radio.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I love him” John said out of nowhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you do too.” Laf said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know if he feels the same though. I mean I never really asked him if we were hanging out as friends or more. Shit, I don’t even know if he’s gay.” John ranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think he likes you.” Laf said knowingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How can you tell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just can.” Laf replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That makes absolutely no sense.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just magical like that.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The next day as John quietly made his way to Alex’s window he was determined. He was going to ask Alex about his foster dad. John had spent the night preparing for any scenario that might occur. If the answer was no then everything was fine. Maybe he would even see if he could meet the man. If that answer was yes, he had a plan as well. The best choice was to have Alex go stay with the Washingtons. They were kind as well as certified foster parents. They would take Alex in in an instant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John looked up to the window to see his blue and red tie tied into a sloppy knot on one of the bars just as it usually was. John smiled and began climbing up the wooden latter. The latter wasn’t particularly easy to climb, and it always gave John slivers, but it was worth it to see Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John eventually made it up to his usual perch, legs swinging to the side, then he tapped softly on the glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex came over quickly and slid the window open. “Hey.” He said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey!” John replied. He then pulled out two doughnuts from the front pocket of his sweatshirt. “Today’s menu consists of Virginia’s finest doughnuts” he said in a fake advertiser’s voice to which Alex giggled. God, John loved the sound of Alex’s laugh. It wasn’t just beautiful, it was perfect. Just like Alex himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John took one of the desserts out for himself and handed the other to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks” He said gratefully before taking a bite as though he hadn’t eaten all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not all I have!” He said. He then pulled held up a book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What book is it?” Alex cocked his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The first Harry Potter book!” John said excitedly. He pushed the book through the bars. He wondered if the bigger books like the 5<sup>th</sup> would even fit through the metal. I guess they would have to see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex quickly picked up the book in awe like he had never seen something so beautiful. “Thank you” He said softly. John almost though he saw a tear on the boy’s cheek, but he couldn’t be sure in the dark. Why did something as simple as a book mean so much to Alex?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. Everyone has to read Harry Potter!” John replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec carefully set the book on the windowsill on his side of the room. “Really. Thank you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” John smiled. His happiness only lasted moments. He soon remembered what he had to do. He took a deep breath. “Lexi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Alex looked up from his doughnut. He looked absolutely adorable with the white powder covering his mouth and hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need to ask you about something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what is i-it?” Alex replied with a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was the stutter again. John cursed himself for being the thing that made Alex nervous but it needed to be said.</p>
<p>“It’s about your foster dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex visibly tensed up. Not a good sign.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex does he… has… shit.” John said, wiping a hand over his face. He just needed to come out and say it. Do it for Alex. “Does he ever hit you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s eyes got wide almost like a deer in the head lights.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what? No!” Alex said, voice much higher than usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure. If he does, I want to help you. I know good people. We can get you out of there.” John reasoned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. H-he doesn’t w-why would you say t-that.” Alex sounded close to hysterical.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Lexi it’s just he doesn’t let you leave and Laf said he thought he saw bruises-” At this Alex immediately took several steps away and pulled his sleeves down as far as they would go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I fell. D-down the stairs.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay. It’s okay” John said to the smaller boy, trying to calm him. He reached a hand through the bars to take Alex’s in his but Alex pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think y-you should go.” The smaller boy said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No I’m sorry Alex. I’m just worried-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no. Please go. I-I have homework to do” That was obviously a lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-” John started but didn’t have a chance to finish as the glass was pulled closed in front of him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was not how he had expected the conversation to go.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! Thanks so much for reading!! Comments make me write faster lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Curtains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shit” Alex said to himself as he watched John’s figure walk back to the street where he had parked his car. This was exactly what he was afraid would happen. John had found out his biggest secret. John would surely think he was a freak now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Alex had a chance to let his brain spiral even more, he heard his least favorite sound in the whole world; the sound of drunken footsteps ascending the stairs to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex had no chance to run or hide, not that there was anywhere to do either of those things. The wooden door to his room flew open and there stood James, eyes ablaze with anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know what fucking time it is?” He slurred, marching closer and closer to Alex, half empty bottle of whisky in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No sir.” Alex stuttered, backing away from the taller man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it’s 1 o’clock in the morning sweetie.” James said. Alex gulped. Whenever James used pet names like that, something bad always happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m s-sorry sir.” Alex said. He had backed up as far as he could, back now pressed against the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What where you doing that made so much noise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex could smell the stench of alcohol on the man’s breath. The teen didn’t answer, not trusting his voice to work. Held silent by the fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll ask you again. What where you-” James started before stopping abruptly, something distracting him. Alex was grateful for a moment before he realized what had caught his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older man reached out his hand and untied the red and blue tie that was knotted around one of the metal poles. “Someone was here.” James said calmly, as though he hadn’t been cornering a teenager moment before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no.” Alex whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t lie to me bitch!” James whirled around, slapping Alex across the face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alec cried out in pain, falling to the floor clutching his cheek. But, unfortunately, James was not done. He kicked Alex over and over again in the stomach until Alex was curled into the fetal position, tears falling down his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you don’t own at tie, especially one as nice as this. Now tell me. Who was here!” James shouted as he kicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-My f-friend” Alex cried out eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have friends.” James laughed out loud. He then decided that kicking the poor boy wasn’t enough. He picked Alex up by the collar and threw him onto the bed. James crawled on top of him, pinning the small teen down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said no lying baby. Now tell the truth. Are you meeting with a lawyer? Trying to get me locked up? That will never happen babe. Never.” James said, running his hands up and down Alex’s torso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no! I swear! I-Its my f-friend. I p-put the tie in the w-window so he knows h-he can come u-up” Alex said, struggling to get away.</p>
<p>“That isn’t aloud sweetie. You know you can’t talk to other people. Now you will be punished.” James said, ignoring Alex’s cries.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>The next night John walked up to Alex’s window, he had a plan. He had brought a bouquet of flowers and burritos as a peace offering. He would talk with Alex normally for a while. Eventually he would open up about his own shitty dad. John’s dad had never his him, but he was no saint. John hoped that this would help Alex to open up and they could work from there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John expected his plan to work. Well he expected the peace offering to work at least. What he did not expect to see, was new curtains in Alex’s window and his tie nowhere to be seen. This was odd to say the least. Alex hardly had anything in his room that wasn’t absolutely essential. Hell, he didn’t even have <em>all</em> the essentials. So why did he suddenly have a brand-new blue curtain hanging? It didn’t make any sense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not wanting to intrude on Alex when the tie wasn’t in view, John trudged back to the car where Laf and Herc where already mid-make out session. John tapped twice on the window of the car and his two friends eventually broke away. John got in the car behind Laf who was in the driver’s seat. Laf turned around to look at him. “Back so early?” He questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John shrugged. “I guess he wasn’t there or something.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf and Herc exchanged a worried look. John had told them the day before what he and Alex had talked about and how it had gone poorly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Laf asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. Let’s just go.” John said glumly from the back where he was slumped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf sighed and started the car then the three drove away.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The same thing happened the next night. And the next night, for the next two weeks. John kept going to Alex’s window and every night the curtains were closed with no red and blue tie. John was getting increasingly more and more worried. Was Alex just mad at him for his accusation or was there something more to it? Could John have been right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really didn’t know what to think but he kept going back to try and see Alex. Because Alex was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that was kinda short. I've been kinda busy. LMK what you think!!! &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. BANG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If he is not there this time then we might have to give up mon amie.” Laf said to John as they pulled up to their usual parking spot near Alex’s house. It had been a month since John had last seen Alex, but he had faithful come to his window everything since their fight. John was hoping for some kind of sigh. Or even just a glimpse of Alex’s face in the window telling him to go away. Anything to know that the boy was safe. But there had been nothing, but radio silence and it killed John a little bit inside. He felt so strongly for Alex and he had though the other boy had felt the same way too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John sighed as he got out of the car. He knew this would likely be the last time he saw Alex’s closed window. Laf and Herc would make him move on. But John didn’t want to move on. He wanted to go back to the nights he spent looking at the stars with the adorable albite nervous boy he had come to love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Whoa! Not love. It was too soon for that, John though to himself. He wasn’t fooling anyone though. He was totally completely head over heels in love with Alexander Hamilton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John continued his internal struggle as he walked through the yard, fully prepared to see the stupid fucking curtains. Instead, he stopped dead in his tracks. His heart did backflips at the sight of Alex’s window completely open and his tie pulled into a bow on a metal bar. John couldn’t hold back the smile that came to his face. He ran the rest of the way to the chipped wooden latter. He ignored the moss that had covered it even more, due to his lack of climbing, and flew up the latter fast than he ever remembered doing before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex!” He said happily as he pulled himself onto the ledge. “I missed you so much-” John started but immediately shut his mouth when he looked to his right and saw someone who was definitely not Alex. This man, in fact, seemed to be the exact opposite of the precious boy. The man was tall and dirty looking. He had stubble covering his face and was wearing a red plaid shirt over a tank top that had definitely not been washed in over a month.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you must be John.” The man sneered. John could tell he had been drinking. He wasn’t drunk yet but judging by the bottle in his hand he soon would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir. Where is Alex.” John asked sternly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex? You really have the nerve to ask about him?” The man, who John deduced must be Alex’s step farther, asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did you do to him?’ John said coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me? What did <em>I </em>do to him? You should be the one asking yourself that sweetie pie.” He said in a patronizing voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what?” John said, a bit taken aback.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As I recall, you where the one who brough him to tears when you accused his dear old dad of abusing him.” The taller man took a step closer to the window. Had it not been for John’s worry over Alex and the bars in the window, he might have been scared of the other man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-” John spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No buts. Alex said he never wants to see you again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hang on. I don’t think-” John tried to speak but was cut off again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And furthermore, I don’t want to see you on my property ever again. Alex and I don’t like faggots.” The man laughed coldly. “Now get out before I call the cops.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With that, the window was slammed shut. John felt numb inside. How had everything ended up to poorly?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Now get out before I call the cops.” was the last thing Alex heard before the window was slammed shut. He couldn’t hold back his tears anymore. His shoulders began to shake with sobs from his spot tied up in his own closet. Suddenly, he heard the loud uneven footsteps of James coming towards him. He tried to wipe the tears from his face with his shoulder, but it was impossible without the use of his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hadn’t eaten in three days. He hadn’t slept in four. James had been absolutely torturing him since he found out about his and John’s little nightly visits. Alec had gone through more pain in the last month than he had in his whole like. But by far the most numbing, heart-breaking, unbearable pain was listening to the conversation his beloved John had just had with James. There was no way the other teen would ever come back to visit him now. No was he and Alex would every escape together. No way they would have the family Alex had imagined to cheer himself up. No way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex jumped when the closet door was thrown open. The teen was grabbed by the collar and thrown onto his own bed. James began unbuckling his own belt and Alex knew what was happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see why you like that one baby.” James said almost conversationally. “Too bad you’ll never get to see him again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the past, Alex would have spoken up and defended himself. But the years of abuse had slowly begun to wear him out until he didn’t have the will power or the fire to fight back anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Really though. He’s quite handsome. Maybe you should date him. You know. If you weren’t mine and he didn’t hate you’re stupid fucking guts.” James laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex still said nothing, just remained still as James ran his hands up and down his sides. “Not gonna say anything Hamilton? Did I finally train you to be a good bitch?” James said, shoving Alex so he was hanging off the side of the bed. One wrong move and he would fall on his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“ANSWER ME!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Alex could rely, there was a loud BANG!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two chapter in one day? crazy hahaha! As always please LMK what you think! All the comments on the last chapter inspired me to write fast lol thanks for reading!!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hospitals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Panic attacks, implied non-con</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex felt hot. Everything around him was hot. His head was hot, his body was hot, and his right hand was on fire but not in a bad way. His eyes were closed too. He couldn’t see anything. Everything was dark. He heard several soft voices, two of which sounded familiar. Wait, three actually but he couldn’t quite place where he had heard the deepest vice before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Alex grew more and more aware of his surroundings, he realized the reason his hand was so warm was because someone was holding onto it tightly. The hand gave him a slight squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, he opened his eyes. It took him several minutes before he could get them open completely without being shocked by the light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex?” The teen heard someone call his name. He looked to his right to see John’s face light up. “Guys he’s up! How are you feeling?” Alex was immediately overwhelmed by the sounds of several people bombarding him with questions. Between the noise and the light, Alex’s senses where being completely overstimulated. His breath began to come quicker, and he sensed a panic attack coming on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luckily, John came to his aid. “Everyone out! He’s panicking!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex heard the sound of feet leaving to room but couldn’t process much else. Everything was whirling around him and sucking him into a box that he couldn’t escape. He felt more and more pressure mounting on his lungs. He was going to die. He knew it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He must have made it to heaven quickly because and angel reappeared by his bed side in the form of John Laurens.  “It’s okay Lexi. You just need to breath with me okay? In and out. Just like that.” John said, coaching Alex out of his panic. The taller teen took one of Alex’s hands and placed it on his own chest. “Fell my breath Alex? Copy me okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded as best his could and followed John’s directions. Eventually he managed to get in control of himself again with one last shuttered breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-thanks.” He choked out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course.” John smiled. He removed Alex’s smaller hand from his chest but kept it clasped in his own. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like I was h-hit by a car.” Alex said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’m sorry Lex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you remember anything?” John said with a slightly worried tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I remember J-Jam…” Alex couldn’t say his name without terrible flashbacks rushing into his mind. “h-he told you I hated you a-and I t-though I w-would never see you again.” Alex felt tears forming in his eyes but held them back as best he would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’m here.” John squeezed his hand tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But w-what happened a-after?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I knew that James was full of shit.” Alex winced at the name and John whispered an apology. “And I suspected my suspicions about what he was doing to you were correct judging by the fact that he was clearly an alcoholic and a fucking douche bag.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Understatement.” Alex muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, I waited a minute after he kicked me out and climbed back up to see if I could talk to you. He hadn’t closed the curtains and I saw through the window what the bastard was doing to you.” John’s eye lit up with fury at the memory of James unbuckling his belt and running his hands up and down Alex as tears streamed down the boy’s face. “So I immediately called the cops. I tried to break down your front door and I had almost got it down before they arrived. The officers told me to wait outside but there was no way in hell I wasn’t going to try to help save you. So we went upstairs and they kicked your bedroom door down. The douche bag dropped you off the bed and you hit your head and fell unconscious. Laf and Herc called an ambulance and now we are in the hospital.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That would explain why his head hurt so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a concussion and a broken rib as well as some older injuries that they had to reset. They also did a rape kit.” John said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Was all Alex could say. He was embarrassed. John must see how stupid and weak he was now. He wasn’t worthy of John’s love and he never would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in silence for a long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” John said eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what?  Alex asked. There was absolutely nothing John had to be sorry for.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t call the cop sooner. I should have said something the second I suspected you were being abused. I just… I don’t know. I wanted to make sure I was right, I guess. Or I thought I was respecting your privacy? I don’t know. But I never should have waited so long. Sorry.” John ranted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was shocked at his apology. John had already been kinder to him and done more for him than anyone else in his life. The last thing he needed was for the taller teen to feel guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not you fault.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess. I’m still sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-there’s nothing t-to be sorry for but I f-forgive you.” Alex said eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John gave him another bright smile. “Good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another knock at the door. “I’m sure the others are worried. Do you mind if they come in? You don’t have to if you aren’t comfortable.” John said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-It’s fine.” Alex said though he was a bit nervous to be around even more people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great!” John smiled before going to open the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was immediately wrapped in a quick hug from Laf. Normally he didn’t like physical contact, but he was to shocked by the kind touch to be afraid. “Mon amie! How are you feeling? Are you too hot? Cold? I can get you a blanket if you need? Are you hungry? They have a cafeteria here but me and Herc just brought back burgers? Would you like one of those?” Laf spoke at a million words per minute and Alex wasn’t sure what to respond to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let him catch his break babe” Someone who Alex assumed was Herc said as he wrapped an arm around the French man’s waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perdon mon amie.” Laf apologized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was about to tell Laf he was in fact a little bit hot when his jaw dropped at who entered the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>John smiled. “Alex, this is Senator George Washington.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>LMK what you think! I loved all your comments on the last few chapters!! Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I like you a lot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a perfect world, Alex would have greeted the Senator in an eloquent manor. Perhaps he would have mentioned how honored he was to meet him. Maybe he would have asked questions about his new health care policy he was working on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, this was not a perfect world, that had been proven to Alex time and time again. When Alex opened his mouth to introduce himself, all that came out was, “h-hi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George smiled at him kindly before making his way over to the chair next to John on Alex’s right side. “How are you feeling Alex.” He said in a deep and warm voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again, Alex couldn’t seem to find the right words to form a response. “F-fine” He stuttered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you are awake.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too.” John smiled and gave Alex’s hand a squeeze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me introduce myself.” George said eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I k-know who you are S-Senator” Alex blurted out before he could stop himself. Why did he say that? He sounded like such a creep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George didn’t seem to mind though. He only cocked his head to the side a bit. “Are you interested in politics?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes sir. V-very.” Alex replied. “I’m particularly interested in the healthcare debate that is currently in the Senate that will likely be passed in the next week.” Alex said, speaking more fluently while talking about one of his passions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish it would next week. We are having a lot of difficulty from the right and we might not have the votes.” George sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think that it true sir.” Alex countered. “I think Senator Hoins will support you bill giving you just enough to get it passed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think-” George started, furrowing his brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know he may technically be a republican, but he had been known to vote liberally on many policies surrounding heath care. He was a doctor before he ran for Senate Afterall. I think he will vote in favor and might bring a few other votes with him. Sir.” Alex said enthusiastically. It was only once he stopped talking that he realized everyone was staring at him. What had he done wrong? Would he be punished?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex then remembered that he had just cut off Washington. He mentally cursed himself. How could he be so stupid and disrespectful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually it was John who spoke up. “We need to get this guy in front of a crowd. Maybe he should give your speech next week.” He laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looked at Alex thoughtfully. “I never considered that Hoins might turn for us. But you are right son. I think the bill might pass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex inwardly cringed when Washington called him son but didn’t speak up. He had already said more than enough for one day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you he was smart, didn’t I?” John said with something that sounded almost like pride in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He even speaks French.” Laf piped up from where he was sitting with Herc.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You boys don’t need to convince me.” The eldest chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Convince you of w-what s-sir?” Alex questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just George is fine.” Washington says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sometimes we call him G-Wash though.” John laughs again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Or G-Money.” Herc chimes in to which Alex giggles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But to answer your question. My wife and I, if it is okay with you of course, would like to foster you. We are certified foster parents and would like to offer our home to you.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex must have heard him wrong. There was no way that <span class="u">Senator Washington</span> would ever offer him a place to stay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-What?” He said eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You get to come live with me mon amie!” Laf said happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You w-want me to live with you?” He asked, still not believing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We would like to foster you. At least until the trial is over if not longer.” George repeats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What trial?” Alex questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For Ja-” John started but stopped when Alex flinched, “For the douche bag. He’s going to go to jail for a long time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I d-don’t want to g-go.” Alex said quickly. He never wanted to see James again let alone talk about him. There was no way he would be able to handle being in a court room and talking in front of all those people. Nope. No way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you-” John started but was cut off by the Senator.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We don’t need to discuss that now. I would like some sort of opinion on our offer though Alex. It doesn’t have to be now but the sooner the better because your social worker will be here later today, and it would be best to get everything sorted out with him as soon as possible.” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex shuttered at the thought of Mr. King. He was a terrible man. Not as bad as Janes perhaps but still terrible. What’s the worst that could happen if he stayed with the Washingtons? They seemed nice and knew John which was a plus. But anyone could turn bad. Alex knew that firsthand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. If you’ll h-have me, I’ll stay with you.” Alex said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A smile lit up the Senator’s face. “Wonderful! I will get everything figured out right now.” He said standing up. “Hercules, Laf, why don’t you come with me.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex didn’t know if the man could read his mind or something, but Alex had been beginning to get overwhelmed and the man had apparently been able to tell. The teen was typically good at hiding his emotions, so this was an odd phenomenon for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three left the room, leaving Alex alone with John again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Washigtons are really great people. Very kind. I stay with them a lot when I have family issues.” John says eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He seems n-nice.” Alex agreed. They sat in silence for a long minuet. The air was tense, like they both wanted to say something but didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John spoke up first, “Look Alex, I just wanted to say that, I mean, I think its pretty obvious that I like you as, ya know, more than friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s eyes widened. He had not, in fact, known this. His stomach did a flip in excitement, but John was not done, “I don’t know how you feel or if you even like guys. But that’s not the point. I just wanted to say that your main focus right now should be getting better and settling into your new normal. And I don’t want to cause any issues or distractions so I’m not gonna like come on to you are anything. Does that make since? But I like you and I’m not saying nothing can happen I’m just saying we taking things at your pace.” John rambled. His face was red by the time he finished as was Alex’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The shorter teen didn’t know what to say. No one had ever said they liked him like that before. He was positively elated. But on top of that he was worried. He knew he had a lot of baggage and would most likely only cause John issues if they dated. Waiting was probably for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John waited nervously for his reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Laurens,” Alex said simply. “I like you a lot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for any errors! Thanks for reading and please LMK what you think!! ❤️❤️❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Home?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ready Alex?” Washington said once he was checked out of the hospital. The man put a hand on the teen’s shoulder and Alex flinched away violently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry.” Alex said, nearly panicking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No that was my fault son. I shouldn’t have touched you.” George said. He had a guilty look on his face and Alex felt terrible for putting it there. He couldn’t help it though. Any time someone touched him, it brough his back to his room with James on top of him. He shuttered at the memory. He wasn’t comfortable with touches just yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, that wasn’t entirely true. There was one person’s touch that comforted him. That was John. John hadn’t left his bed side the entire time he had been in the hospital (despite Alex as well as Laf insisting he go home and shower and sleep.) Alex had been incredibly grateful. John had become a calming, consistent presence in his life over the last few months. He didn’t know what he would do without him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will warn you,” George continued, “there might be some press out there. We are exiting through the back door, but I can’t promise those bastards won’t be out there. I hope they have the common decency to leave you alone but if they don’t, stay close to us. We will keep you safe.” Washington said so matter-of-factly that Alex almost believed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Alex said softly. He tugged at the sleeve of Laf’s sweatshirt that he was wearing as he was surrounded by his makeshift bodyguards. George was in front of him, Laf to his left, Herc bringing up the rear, and John to his right. John discreetly took Alex’s hand into his and gave it a squeeze as the doors opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s senses were immediately flooded by flashes of cameras and voices of reporters. He heard Laf swear under his breath as they all quickly walked out of the building and towards George’s car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex tried to ignore everything: all the sounds, all the lights. He instead focused on the one thing that kept him grounded; Johns hand in his. He squeezed on to it so tightly that he was worried it might hurt the taller boy but he made no sight that it did. Instead he pulled Alex closer to him and walked faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After what felt like miles (but was actually more like 30 feet) they made it to the car. Alex slid into the very back of the three row SUV. John not so elegantly climbed in after him. Laf and Herc got in the middle row while George got in the driver’s seat. The man seemed mad about something. He was muttering to himself as he started the car. Was he mad at Alex? Would he punish him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John saw the panicked look on Alex’s face and followed his eyes to the front. “He’s just mad at the reporters.” John leaned over and whispered into Alex’s ear. “They should have respected boundaries and given you space. He’s mad that they swarmed us like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex breathed a sigh of relief. George wasn’t mad at him. Yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hadn’t been in a car since James had taken him to the hospital when he had fallen out the window on his 11<sup>th</sup>birthday trying to go to the carnival. The car ride had been full of James’s cussing and yelling at him as well as pain from Alex’s many injuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Being in the car with George, Laf, Herc, and John was a completely different experience. There wasn’t a moment of silence. There was upbeat classic rock music playing while Laf attempted to lead them all in a game of license plate bingo. The French boy also insisted that they pull over and go through a drive through for lunch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex happily finished his burger as they pulled up to a very large house. Alex assumed George was just picking up some paperwork or a book or something from a coworker or someone and was surprised when everyone began to get out of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “W-where are we?” Alex whispered to John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home sweet home.” John laughed. “Well for you, I guess. And kinda me. I spend the night a lot here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s mouth hung open. George lived <em>here</em>? Scratch that. <em>Alex </em>was going to live here! At least until they got sick of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex followed the rest out of the car. Before they reached the front steps, the door was opened by a short and kind looking woman. She had a bright smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be Alex!” She said brightly. “I’m Martha. George’s boss.” She joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha ha.” George said sarcastically but with a smile as he gave her a quick kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kidding! I’m his wife.” She said. “I am your boss though.” She said as Laf gives her a hug in greeting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I am aware mère” He chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex follows everyone into the house. Laf and Herc immediately go sit on the large leather couch and turn the TV on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would you like the tour?” Martha asks, turning to Alex. In truth he did not want the tour. He was completely overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day. All he wanted to do was curl up and fall asleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George seemed to see Alex’s struggle between honest and being polite and thus came to his rescue, “Why don’t you go take a nap and get settled in your room and we can show you the rest of the house later tonight. Does that sound good?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wonderful” George said. “John, would you show him up? He’ll be staying in the room across from yours.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John nodded and pulled Alex by the hand up the stairs. Alex followed him into very very large room. It was three times the size of his last room. There was a kind sized bed as well as a dressed, a bookshelf, a desk, and a carpet. It was more than Alex had had in his entire life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-this is f-for me?” He asked, turning to John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup! I’m sure Martha will fill it up with tons of stuff so make sure you tell her what you like, or you will end up with a spiderman themed room.” John laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who is spiderman?” Alex asked tilting his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John’s mouth dropped open. “You don’t know who spiderman is? Have you read the comics or seen the movies?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have to watch them! There are three differ versions. Personally, I like the newest ones because Tom Holland is so cute. Not as cute as you of course.” John said with a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex turned bright red. He turned and went to sit on the huge bed to hide his blush. John followed and sat next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you feeling? Honestly. Do you need some time alone?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” Alex said quickly. “I-I actually feel better when you’re here.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John bit his lip to try and hide the smile that came to his face at that. “I like being able to actually touch you.” John says, grabbing onto Alex’s hand yet again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too. W-without those metal b-bars.” He smiled. He let himself relax a bit and rested his head against John’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If it ever gets to be too much, you tell me. Okay?” John said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay.” Alex said sleepily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you take a nap Lexi” John said, smiling at how adorable the smaller teen looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hummed in agreement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night Alex.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good night John.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hey y'all! I was wondering how long you think I should keep going with his story? I have a few more plot lines about James and all that stuff but I might just wrap it up soon if it feels like everything is just being drawn out. LMK what you think and thanks for reading!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Maybe.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex? Wake up Lexi” John said softly into the shorter boy’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings. He was in a nice room. His room. In the Washington’s house. He remembered falling asleep next to John. It must have been John who had woke him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He then became aware of the warm presence beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You awake?” John chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was laying on John. His heard rested on the muscular chest of the other teen. Alex quickly sat up and scooted away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry. Didn’t m-mean to.” Alex stuttered out quickly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t mean to what?” John said. He tilted his head to the side in concern as he moved to sit crisscross across from Alex on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-to fall asleep on y-you.” He said, looking down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why on earth would you need to apologize for that?” John said, with a fond smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just…” Alex started by quickly trailed off. Why was he sorry? He honestly didn’t know. He was just used to apologizing for his every action. It had helped him avoid being punished by James in the past. But John had never hurt him. At least no yet. So why did he feel the need to ask forgiveness?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have nothing to be sorry for Alex. In fact, I enjoyed being so close to you.” John said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Alex said, automatically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now what are you sorry for?” John asked again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m s-sorry for saying s-sorry I guess.” Alex said with a slight smile. He was slowly realizing that maybe he was safe here. Maybe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll have to work on that.” John said. He grabbed Alex’s hand in his. “But I’ll help you.” He said. He brought Alex’s hand to his lips and left a soft kiss, just like he used to do through the bars of Alex’s window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway,” He said, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up. “Martha wants us downstairs. It’s almost time for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex didn’t move at first. He just stared at John. “But we already ate burgers on the way here.” He eventually said, the confusion evident in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was lunch silly.” John chuckled. “Now it’s time for dinner.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You eat twice a day?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johns amusement was quickly tuning into worry. “Alex, we eat at least three meals a day. And that’s not including snacks.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many times did you eat a day when you were with… him.” John asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once or twice a week. Sometimes I would steal food from the kitchen, but the punishment wasn’t worth the extra piece of pizza.” He said. “But I started eating more when you brough me stuff.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Alex.” John pulled the smaller boy into a hug. Alex was tense at first but eventually wrapped his arms around John in return. “Why didn’t you ever tell me any of this? I could have gotten you out sooner or brought you more food at the least?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorr-” Alex started to apologize but stopped himself. He had already made that mistake once. “I though you would think I was weird, or weak or something. T-thought you would s-stop visiting me.” He said instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You” John said, pulling Alex away so he could look him in the eye, “are the strongest person I have ever met.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex looked down. He didn’t believe John one bit. But he also used to believe that John would hate him if he found out the truth and he had been wrong then. Maybe he was wrong again? Maybe.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Dinner was a tough event for Alex. He was torn between being polite and eating Martha’s delicious cooking, and not eating so he wouldn’t throw up all over the fancy table. He wasn’t used to eating so much food and it was taking a toll on his stomach. He ended up eating a whole slice of the chicken pot pie before excusing himself to go to the bathroom where he promptly vomited in the toilet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After everyone had cleared their dishes, (Alex had been amazed to find out that everyone helped out with the cleaning and chores around the house and that he wasn’t expected to do everything himself) George asked Alex to talk to him for a moment in his study.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gulped. He knew everything was too good to be true. Surely George was going to tell him that the only reason he was staying with them was to help with his political image. He would most likely send Alex home the next day. Perhaps he would be nice and allow Alex to stay as a servant or something. At least then he would have a roof over his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have a seat.” George said with a kind smile. Alex sat across from George at a large wooden desk that was decorated with intricate hand carved swirls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lafayette and I made it together.” George said, smiling at the memory. “My father was a carpenter and I thought it would be a nice bonding project for me to teach Laf how to make a table. I ended up doing most of the work while he watched The Office on his phone.” Washington chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex cracked a smile at the story. Laf didn’t seem the type to enjoy working with his hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anyway.” George said after a moment. “There is something we need to talk about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here it comes, thought Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to discuss the trial.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-trial?” Alex cocked his head to the side. He didn’t know of any notable trials in the near future. Had something big happened in the news?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. The trial of Jame-” George noticed Alex tense and stopped. “John said he had been calling him the douche bag but I’m afraid I won’t be following his example.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded, understanding. Of course a US Senator couldn’t go around calling people douche bags.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will call him something else if you like but I think it would be best for you to get used to hearing his name as it will be said a great deal at the trial. Can I say his name around you?” George asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gave a slow and tentative nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“’Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself.’” George recited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what’s that from?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve never heard of Harry Potter? I’m sure John will have a fit when he hears that.” George chuckled. “That’s not what we must discuss though. James is currently in police custody for his abuse and assault of you. His trial date has been set for two weeks from now.” George started. He took his glasses off and looked closely at Alex to see if he seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack. He seemed fine at the moment, so he continued. “I am still currently a licensed lawyer and I will take your case if you will have me. We can also reach out to a firm specialized in situations like this if you would prefer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though it was clearly a question, Alex remained silent. He stared down at his worn-out sneakers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen Alex.” George sighed. “I know this isn’t easy to talk about but if we don’t put up a good fight, chances are James could get a very short sentence or even, god forbid, walk free. I for one would not like to see that happen. You deserve justice. But the only way you are going to get it is if you agree to let me help you. Can you do that for Alex? I you would rather just forget about everything he did to you and try to move on then I understand. But he would most likely come back to find you. Or do the same thing to another foster kid.” George explained sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The gears in Alex’s head were turning. He knew in his brain that James was a terrible man and should be in jail forever. He knew that, really. But another part of his brain told him that Alex deserved all the abuse. That James was just punishing him for all his failures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s mental struggle was cut off by George chiming in again. “Alex, you shouldn’t have to live in fear. You should be able to be a normal kid. We can make that happen. I just need you to trust me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex thought about all the things that had been done to him. All the words and punches. He knew if James wasn’t sent to jail, he would come back for Alex, hurt him how ever he could. What if he hurt the Washingtons? What if he hurt John? The mental image of James slamming his fist into the freckled teen was enough to make up his mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-Okay.” Alex said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George gave him a proud smile as he opened a yellow folder. “Then let’s get started.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Judging from the comments on the last chapter I'm going to continue this work haha. I was just worried that the original story was fading away and it was becoming one of the generic foster AU's but I've thought of a few ways to keep it exciting! Thanks for reading! LMK what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. trust me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Let me get a picture of you boys!” Martha called happily from the kitchen early Monday morning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf let out a groan while John only let out a chuckle. Alex said nothing. He was so nervous he didn’t think he would be able to speak even if he tried. He instead continued to attempt to tie the red and blue tie around his neck (it was identical to the one he had not so long ago tied to his window). Alex was starting his first day at the fancy private school. He felt completely out of place in the blue blazer with red accents that was slightly too big for him. Martha had insisted that he would grow into it once he was eating three meals a day. At least, he told her he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Need some help?” John asked, motioning to Alex’s terrible knotted tie. The shorted teen nodded mutely in reply as John stepped forward and tugged on the tangled fabric to undo it. “It’s not that hard. I can show you how to do it yourself after school today.” Alex again only nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been about a week since he had moved in with the Washingtons. He had learned so much about the kind family in that short time. He learned Laf was the ‘official driver’ of their little group and that he and Herc had been dating for almost a year. He learned Martha was one of the kindest women he had ever met and she reminded him a great deal of his own mother in the Caribbean. He learned that George was as smart as he appeared to be on TV. And he learned that John practically lived with the Washingtons. John’s room was across from Alex’s and had practically all his personal belongings in it along with lots of posters and CD’s. Alex felt himself beginning to settle into the relaxed and friendly atmosphere. He almost felt like he belonged. Almost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All done!” John snaped Alex out of his thoughts as he pulled the tie tight around his collar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“T-thanks.” Alex said with a shy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John absolutely beamed at that. It wasn’t often that the orphan smiled, but when he did, it was John’s favorite thing in the whole world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha came bustling down the stairs with her camera in her hand. “You boys all look so handsome I your uniforms.” She cooed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve seen us in them every day for the last 5 years.” Laf grumbled. He hadn’t seen Herc in over 12 hours and was suffering from withdraw from his boyfriend. He was in a hurry to leave since they picked him up on the way to school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but I don’t have a picture of all three of you! Now smile!” He said brightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before the three could group up there was a ring from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh! I forgot my phone! Be right back!” Laf said and ran off to answer his phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha shook her head with a laugh. “Just you two then I suppose” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex and John scooted together. John wrapped his arm around Alec’s waist. “Is this okay?” He said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex replied. It was more than okay actually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Martha snaped a few pictures of them. Eventually Laf came back and she got the three of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, you’re free to go!” She laughed, shooing them out the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The three boys made their way to Laf’s car parked in the driveway. Alex and John got in the back, leaving the passenger’s seat for Herc once he joined them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The listened to stupid pop songs on the radio until they made it to their other friend’s house. Once Herc joined them, he and Laf were in a world of their own in the front row.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey.” John turned to Alex. “You nervous?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-what make y-you say that?” He said with a bit of sarcasm. He knew anyone in their right mind could see his nerves simply by how quiet he’d been, how tightly he was clutching his new backpack, and by his increased stutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John chuckled at that. “It’s gonna be fine Lexi. We have several classes together and you have some with Herc and Laf too. Everyone for the most part is super nice there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay.” He said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John reaches over and tries to take Alex’s hand. He had done it several times before, but this time Alex hadn’t been expecting the sudden touch. He flinched away violently causing Laf to turn the music down and Herc to swivel around in his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit. Alex I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that!” John said frantically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no. I-I’m f-fine” Alex stuttered out, trying to calm himself down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Should I pull over mon amie? Do you need air?” Laf said, looking at him through the rear-view mirror with concern in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-No. I’m f-fine. Really.” He said. His breathing had calmed a bit more by then, but he was still on edge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Herc and Laf exchanged a worried look but both went back to their conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m really sorry Alex. I never should have done that.” John said, looking guilty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay. I-I like it w-when we hold hands” Alex said with a blush. “B-but I just wasn’t expecting it.” He looked at his feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can I give you a hug?” John questioned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex replied. John scooted into the middle seat and pulled Alex close to him gently. Alex sunk into the hug and took in the sent of John. He felt safe. He was always safe with John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf pulled into the parking lot. Alex couldn’t help but notice that the lot was filled with expensive looking cars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took a deep breath as he exited the car. He pulled his backpack over his shoulders and tightened the straps. His back was tense, and his eyes were wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John was the complete opposite of Alex. He had his bag slung over his back by one strap. He looked relaxed and content. “Trust me.” He said with a warm smile. “It’s gonna be okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Alex believed him.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Their uniforms are low-key based on the Dalton uniforms from Glee because I have been watching that show too much and I love Daren criss 😂 . LMK what you think!! Comments make me write faster!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex decided that he liked school. He didn’t love being around so many people and he didn’t love being in a new place but overall; he liked school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex came to this decision during his history class. His teacher was a man named Sam Adams. He was the cousin of Representative John Adams. He gave Alex not one, not two, but three books for the class! Alex smiled down at the three textbooks he was flipping through during their lunch period.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s your day going so far?” John said, sliding into the cafeteria booth next to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-good.” Alex said with a shy smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are your classes?” He questioned further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You were in m-most of them with me” Alex giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know but how were the others.” John said, opening up his lunch that Martha had packed for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“G-good” Alex said again. Alex opened his lunch as well but couldn’t bring himself to eat anything. The thought of consuming any food at the moment made him sick. He wasn’t particularly anxious or anything. He just couldn’t eat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laf and Herc joined them next and asked Alex the same question to which he gave the same answer that he had given John. Alex continued to flip through his books as the rest of the boys engaged in conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few minutes later felt a soft nudge in his side from John’s elbow. Alex flinched a bit but not as much as he had in the car because John’s arm had already been brushed against his side because of how close they were seated together. “hey” He said softly. “Are you gonna eat anything?” He said, his voice laced with concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-not hungry.” Alex mumbled before turning back to his book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really should eat-” John started but was cut off by the arrival of three new faces at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You must be Alex! It’s so nice to meet you!” A kind looking girl with a light blue ribbon in her hair say as she sits at the table between the other two girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-hey.” Alex said shyly as he gently closed his precious book.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Eliza and this is my older sister Angelica and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’m Peggy.” The shorter girl said. She was wearing the same blue and red girls uniform as her sister but had a yellow ribbon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was going to say that Pegs” Eliza laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex decided he liked Eliza. She had a kind voice and a warm smile. She reminded him a bit of Martha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What classes do you have?” The tallest girl, Angelica, said. Her ribbon was pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-here.” Alex said, handing over his schedule. His hands shook a bit as he reached across the table. He didn’t like meeting new people. Even though the sisters seemed nice and were clearly friends with Laf, Herc, and John, he couldn’t help but be anxious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angelica scanned the paper with sharp eyes; not necessarily unkind or judgmental, just observant, like she already knew everything about Alex within a minute of meeting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have calculus together. And debate” She said eventually and handed the paper back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too!” Laf said excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess we all have debate class together.” John said with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It will be so much fun Alex!” Eliza said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It would be even more fun if anyone was a match for Jefferson.” John grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-who?” Alex asked timidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thomas. Fucking. Jefferson.” John spit each word with venom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not that bad mon amie.” Laf said as though he was trying to convince both John and himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s a total asshole.” Angelica said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he’s the best debater in the class. His views are so old fashion and obviously wrong but no one can ever beat him because he just has this way with words.” Herc explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No one had ever w-won?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.” John replied. “Angelica came close once. The problem is that her and I get too mad at him and start yelling which gets us disqualified. Herc gets flustered when the class watches him, Laf won’t ever rebuttal him because they are family friends and he has to ‘keep the peace’ or some shit. And Eliza is too reserved to speak up much.” John explained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about me?” Peggy asked, not wanting to be left out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You just suck at debating.” Angelica joked to which everyone laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Alex packed up his untouched lunch and tucked it into his backpack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck later today!” Eliza called out as her and her sisters rushed off to their next class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-with what?” Alex asked, turning to John as they began the walk to Alex’s next class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Shit. I forgot.” John visibly grimaced. “Mr. Paine always makes new and transfer students debate on their first day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex froze in the hallway. Would he be able to get up in front of a whole class and argue back and forth with the supposedly unbeatable Jefferson? Would he even be able to get one word out without stuttering or making a fool of himself?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We could probably talk to him before class and explain your anxiety. He would probably give you a pass?” John offered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex breathed a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A few hours later Alex walked into room 176 for debate. He too the seat in between John and Laf. He was feeling pretty good about his day. He had received several more books and hadn’t make a complete fool of himself yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” John asked with an encouraging smiled, motioning towards the teacher’s desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded. He hoped Mr. Paine wouldn’t think he was dumb or just trying to get out of an assignment. Truthfully, Alex though he would rather enjoy debating if he had a bit more confidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as they were about to reach the desk a tall boy with dark curly hair swooped in in front of them. “Mr. Paine! I have a question about the grade you gave me on my last essay.” He said in a snooty voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s Thomas. Fucking. Jefferson.” John said though his teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John and Alex waited patiently until Jefferson finally left. They stepped up just as the bell rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone please take your seats!” Paine called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John gave Alex and apologetic look as they went back over to their seats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher began taking attendance like all the other classes had done so far and stopped then it got to Alex’s name. “Alexander Hamilton?” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“H-here.” Alex said softly, raising his hand slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome Mr. Hamilton.” He said kindly. “Where did you transfer here from?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I was…” Alex said, not entirely sure how to explain his past school experiences. “…h-homeschooled?” He said, like he wasn’t sure himself. There were a couple of snickers around the room. Alex looked at the floor in embarrassment, missing the deadly glares Laf, Herc, and John were sending around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. We are glad to have you here.” Mr. Paine smiled. “We have a tradition where new students always participate in the debate of the day. That will take place after attendance.” He said before continuing to list off names.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s blood felt like lead. His feet where nailed into the floor, and his lungs were being compressed by a spring. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it didn’t seem like he had a choice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was pulled from his thoughts by Paine. “And who would like to take on Mr. Hamilton today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hands were raised, including John’s, but none were raised faster than Jefferson’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Jefferson and Mr. Hamilton, could you please join me at the front?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex slowly managed to get to his feet and shuffled to the front of the room where two podiums where placed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you both know the rules?” Mr. Paine asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded even though he had no idea what they were. He didn’t want to seem like even more of an idiot though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. Today’s topic is immigration. Begin.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for all the comments!! I wrote this faster than usual because it seems like more people are liking it!! Thanks so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Just you wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you comments make me write fast!! Here's another chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Immigration” Jefferson started. “Is perhaps one of the most controversial topics in our country today. I don’t really see why though. People are coming here and stealing American jobs. They are making harder for our own citizens to feed their families. Hard working citizens I might add. And the more of these illegals come over the lower the wages get for everyone and the result hurts the economy. Immigration does nothing but harm the United States.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All eyes turned to Alex. It was his turn to create his stance on the topic. Alex’s hands shook a bit as he began to speak, “I-I would argue that immigration h-helps the economy.” He said shakily. He looked over as John who gave him an encouraging smile. Alex took a deep breath before continuing. “Immigrants m-make up about 13 percent of the p-population but they work over 16% of the jobs, meaning they contribute millions of dollars in s-social security. Not only t-that, but they boost the economy b-by spending their money and b-buying things. A-and I would like to p-point out that you classified immigrants and citizens as different groups.” Alex said, now turning directly to Jefferson. “That i-is not only ignorant but untrue.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a murmur from the class at this. No one ever stood up to Jefferson like that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Excuse me? You’re saying I’m lying?” Thomas said, narrowing his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no. Not that you are lying. J-just that you are either m-misinformed or small minded.” There were several snickers as well as a snort from John. “There are 47 million ‘legal’ immigrants currently in the United States, meaning they are American citizens. You cannot classify immigrants and citizens into different categories when the often overlap.” Alex said, his stutter beginning to fade away as he got more confident and found his rhythm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if some immigrants become citizens there are over 10.5 million illegal people here! They are-” Thomas started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call them that. The people are not illegal. Do you call people who break the law in other situations ‘illegal’? If someone gets a speeding ticket are they illegal?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And even if these so called ‘illegal immigrants’ don’t have proper documentation they are still contributing to society. They are working jobs that many people born into the US citizenship would rather not work. They are the backbone of the food picking industry and contribute more to society than someone like you.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was another round of laughs as well as some ‘ooooo’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Hamilton.” Mr. Paine cut in. “Please refrain from attacking the character of your opponent.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Even if they did help, they cause more bad than they do good. They are criminals. Not only that but they contribute to over population and make the prices of housing and land go up. And on top of that they don’t belong here! They aren’t American!” Thomas said. He crossed in front of his podium, getting closer to Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you American?” Alex says, tone changing from professional to conversational.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Of course!” Thomas says, a bit taken aback by the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you were born here correct?” He says, moving out so he was standing across from the taller teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And your parents? Your grandparents? Born here as well?” He pried further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.” He said again, beginning to look annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about your great grandparents?” Alex said, trying one more time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t see how this is relevant.” Thomas said, face beginning to turn red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Were your great grandparents born here?” He repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Alright? They came from England, but they did it the correct way! They didn’t lie and cross borders illegally!” He said, beginning to get angry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but the debate is about immigration as a whole. Not legal or illegal immigration.” Alex said with a triumphant smile. “So you are descended from immigrants but you think you are more entitled to live here than other people descended from immigrants?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jefferson didn’t aswer. He instead narrowed his eyes and look Alex up and down. “Let me guess, you’re an immigrant?” He said coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I came here from the Caribbean when I was 5.” Alex said proudly. He was not ashamed of where he was from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, you are undocumented.” Thomas challenged. Alex was suddenly aware of everyone’s eyes on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no. I was originally here on a visa, but I-I now have citizenship.” Alex said. It was the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t seem so sure about that. What are you hiding? Sending secrets back to your island? Bringing drugs.” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s enough of that Mr. Jefferson.” Paine cut in but Alec ignored him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you saying I’m a spy? Or some kind of drug mule?” He said, anger building up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If. The shoe. Fits.” He said with a smug smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you turn around and bend over and I’ll show you where <em>my</em> shoe fits!” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class irrupted in cheers. Just as Mr. Paine was about to begin his lecture on debate manors the bell rang, before he could start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John was at Alex’s side in an instant. “Can I hug you?” He asked, practically bouncing with excitement. Alex nodded and was pulled into a tight hug by the taller teen. “You were amazing up there Lexi! I was so proud watching you.” John said into Alex’s ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really were amazing.” Angelica said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say so much!” Laf laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John eventually pulled away from the hug but his smile remained.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hamilton.” Alex heard the teacher call. “A word?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gulped. If there was one thing he hated it was confrontation. He had had enough of it for a lifetime. The thought of getting I trouble on his very first day made him want to curl up and die.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be okay.” John whispered encouragingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex carefully walked up to the man who was casually leaning against his desk. “I am typically very strict with my debate room and do not allow cursing or slander of any sort.” He began. Alex looked down at his feet. “But I will admit, Thomas was asking for it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex looked up with astonishment in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are an outstanding debater.” He continued. “You should consider joining our debate team. I think you could be a bit asset.” He said kindly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I… what?”  He said, not believing what he was hearing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll give you some time to think about it but it but our team in very exclusive and we have won several competitions all over the country.” He said. “Please let me know by the end of the week.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded and walked back over to his friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did he say?” John asked as they exited the room and began walking to Laf’s car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He w-wants me to join debate team.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John’s mouth hung open. “No way! That’s crazy! There are only 5 people in the entire school on that team! That’s amazing!” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m n-not sure if I can do it. I-I know it w-was fine today b-but I can’t normally t-talk in front of p-people.” He said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex.” John stopped and looked Alex dead in the eye. “I think you can do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex almost laughed at the cheesiness of the line. “I w-wish.” He mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Trust me Lexi. Just you wait. Just you wait.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't want this fic to be too political or anything so I basically just googled pros and cons of immigration and gave them each the side I assumed they would be on. It's not my intention to offend anyone!! Thank you all for reading and for your comments!! If you ever want to talk about anything or rp my fanaccount instagram is _.lams._ !! DM me whenever! I'm always bored lol </p>
<p> </p>
<p>sources for the debates:<br/>https://www.economicshelp.org/blog/152453/economics/pros-and-cons-of-immigration/<br/>https://www.epi.org/publication/immigration-facts/<br/>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Immigration_to_the_United_States</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have got to be kidding me! There is no way that Malfoy is your favorite character!” John’s mouth falls open as Alex blushes a bit. The two of them along with Laf and Herc where three movies in to a Harry Potter marathon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I d-don’t know. He just s-seems like he has more to h-his story than they have shown s-so far.” Alex said shyly. It had been two weeks since the debate and Alex was getting more and more comfortable around his new friends as well as the Washingtons. Almost too comfortable, he thought to himself. He started sharing his thoughts and opinions on things without fear of rejection or punishment. And Alex had <em>a lot </em>of opinions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Give him a break John. He’s too sweet to hate anyone.” Herc said with a soft smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not t-true. I hate many people.” Alex blurted out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you hate me?” John said jokingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re still new to him mon amie. Give him a few more weeks and he’ll be as fed up with you as the rest of us.” Laf laughed. John only flipped him off in reply and threw some popcorn at him before settling back down on his spot next to Alex.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex wasn’t sure where he and John stood as far as their relationship. Alex had hoped John was going to make a move, but the freckled teen had remained true to his word and gave Alex space until he was ready. The thing was, Alex would never be the one to make the first move. He was completely terrified of rejection even though he was 80% sure John still liked him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continued watching the movie for another hour or two. Well, watching is a strong word. Laf and Herc began to make out and John and Alex cracked jokes about them as well as tried to imitate the British accents in the movies and failing miserably. Eventually, they were interrupted by George walking through the door after work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening boys.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey G-Money! Did you cause political problems and shit for my dad today?” John called out in greeting like he always did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do my best John” Washington said, rolling his eyes fondly. “How was school today?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine” They all replied in unison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George shook his head at their response before turning to Alex. “Alex, could I see you in my office for a few minutes?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was taken aback at first but nodded after a comforting look from John. He followed the Senator into the same large room they had talked in his first night there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George took off his coat and set his brief case down before sitting across from Alex. He let out a sigh. “I have some bad news.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Every single possible bad scenario flashed through the teen’s mind. He eventually figured that they didn’t want him anymore and he would be forced to go back into the foster system. It had been nice while it lasted but like his favorite poet Robert Frost said, “nothing gold can stay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should s-start packing.” Alex sighed before going to stand up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Why on earth would you pack?” George said, forehead scrunching in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex mentally kicked himself. Of course, he couldn’t take all the nice things the Washingtons bought for him. That would be stealing. “S-sorry. I’ll just g-get my clothes I c-came here in then.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait! Alex sit please.” Alex quickly returns to his seat. “Do you think I’m sending you back?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nods sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. We have no intention of sending you away anytime soon. We like having you here. You have become one of the family son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex only really hears two parts of what George had said, ‘anytime soon’ and ‘son.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t call me son.” He says softly, so softly that George didn’t hear it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What I was going to tell you is that James was bailed out by some of his friends and will remain free until the trial.” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex felt his blood go numb. James was free. James wasn’t locked up. James was going to hurt Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We are going to take extra precautions in case he comes anywhere near you. You are expected to stay with someone at all times, preferably, Martha, John, Laf, Herc, or myself. Stay with people you trust. And I would like all of you home by 9 every night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded mutely. He couldn’t focus on anything other than James getting him. Or hurting Laf or Herc. Or John.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In addition, we have updated our security cameras and alarm and higher a security guard who will stand watch at night.” George finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-do you think h-he will try to…” Alex couldn’t even finish the sentence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m afraid I cannot answer that Alex. What I can promise is to do my absolute best to keep you and everyone else safe.” George reassured. Alex didn’t respond so he continued. “I also have been informed that the trial will be two weeks from tomorrow. That means we must begin assembling our case as soon as possible. Tonight ideally.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-alright” Alex said after a long pause. Truthfully, he had forgotten about the trial. No one had brought it up since the first night he had been with the Washingtons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George gave him as reassuring smile as he grabbled a yellow legal pad. “I’m just going to ask a few questions for tonight so I can start assembling our case. We can keep working tomorrow as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright. First question; when did you move in with James Evans?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Three hours later Alex collapsed onto his bed. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. It had been hard for him to relive everything that he had been through. It had been even harder to tell someone else about his experience. Of course George had been extremely nice about it but it had still taken a mental toll on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex practically screamed in fright when he heard a sound coming from his window. He looked over quickly, worried that it could be James. Luckily, he was only greeted by a freckled teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex smiled as he went over and slid the window open. “We h-haven’t done t-this in a while.” Alex giggled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Though it would be a fun throw back.” John laughed as well. “This window is much more spacious.” He was right. John was able to sit on the black roofing of the house and didn’t have to dangle off a ledge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How was your talk with George.” John asked as he stared up at the stars.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was…” He searched for the right word. In truth it was a lot of things. “hard.” He decided.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I bet. Martha told us what you both were talking about. I figured you might want some company.” He replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could have come up the stairs. You d-didn’t have to scale a h-house.” Alex laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was trying to be romantic okay!?” He chuckled before realizing what he said. It was silent for a long moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t h-hate romantic.” Alex said shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” John asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex replied. “I-I actually w-would like to b-be more romantic. W-with you. T-together?” Alex said awkwardly. His face was bright red by the end of the sentence. Alex couldn’t read John’s face in the dark but he could tell the other teen was looking at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure Alex? You’re ready?” John said eventually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. I’m sure.” And he was. He had never been more sure in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would it be okay if I kissed you?” John asked, scooting a bit closer to the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex breathed out softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because of the absence of bars in this window they were able to touch each other. John leaned in first and gently pressed his lips against Alex’s. Alex wasn’t sure what to do at first but he slowly began to mimic John’s movements.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alex began moving his lips John couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. He had waited so long but it was worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually the both pulled away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That was…” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perfect.” John finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! I love hearing what you all have to say! <br/>Also, as a warning for future chapters; all my information about court and law will be coming from shows and movies like the West Wing and Legally Blonde so please bare with me and I apologize if anything or everything is inaccurate 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. three more days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How was it?” John bounced up to Alex after his first debate team meeting after school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I was good.” Alex said with a sheepish smile. He had enjoyed it though he had been extremely nervous and stuttered a lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That great! I bet you were the best one there.” John said. “Can I hold your hand?” He asked as they began walking out the door towards the parking lot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded immediately as John wrapped his hand around Alex’s smaller one. They had been holding hands and kiss quite often. They had yet to actually define their relationship together but neither of them cared much. They were happy just to spend time together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you hungry? Want to stop for food on the way home?” John asked as they got into his car. Laf and Herc had left once school had left so John had offered to drive Alex home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I h-have to meet w-with George tonight.” Alex said shaking his head. Not only did the thought of food still make him nauseous but he and George had been meeting every day to work on the case. The trial was in three days and Alex got more and more jumpy the closer it got.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John hummed in response as they got in the car and started it up. The drive home was nice. John kept his hand around Alex’s as he drove, and they listened to soft music. They were stopped at a light just minutes away from the Washingtons when John suddenly tensed. He slowly let go of Alex’s hand and placed it on the steering wheel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“J-John what-” Alex started but was cut off by John slamming his foot on the gas and barreling through the intersection nearly missing the passing cars who blared their horns at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The- red light? J-John what-” Alex sputtered out, his eyes wide with fear as he held tightly onto the arm rests.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alex please. Were almost home.” John snapped at him as he continued to drive 50 in a 30.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex flinched away and quickly closed his mouth. He had messed up. He didn’t know what he had done but he knew it was bad. John was mad at him. John probably hated him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eventually skidded to a stop in the Washington’s driveway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Out of the car. Quickly Alex. Get in the house.” John said sharply. He quickly got out of the car himself, eyes scanning the street like someone was watching them. He walked over to Alex’s door and opened it for him. Alex quickly got out, not wanting to anger John even more and walked towards the door, John close behind him. Once they were inside the house, John clicked all three locks before letting out a sigh of relief. This relief didn’t last long as he saw tears brimming in Alex’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-sorry.” Alex whimpered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shit. Alex, no. This isn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” John said stepping forward but not touching Alex yet. “Can I hug you?” He asked. Alex nodded and John pulled the smaller man into his chest. “I’m sorry Lexi. I needed to get you home.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“M-mad?” Alex mumbled into John’s now tear soaked uniform blazer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Am I mad? At what?” John asked, confused, as he rubbed circles into Alex’s back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At m-me?” Alex clarified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John pulled away from Alex a bit to look him in the eye. “Never Alex. I’m not mad at you. And if I ever was, I would tell you why and we would figure it out together. Okay?” He asked brining a hand to Alex’s cheek to wipe the tears away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded. “K-kiss?” He asked with slightly desperate eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always” John said before pressing his lips lightly against Alex’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They broke apart just as Washington came out from his office. “What’s the commotion. Are you boys okay?” He asked, forehead wrinkled with worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think we should talk in you office.” John said. George nodded before tuning and motioning for the boys to join him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex took his usual spot across from George and John chose to pace back and forth. Everything was silent for almost a minute as John walked back and forth as if trying to decide what to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw James.” He blurted out eventually. Alex tensed up immediately what Georges face went hard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where?” said Washington.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A few blocks from here. On the intersection of Pine and 7<sup>th</sup>. He was on a bench staring right at us. Like he had been waiting for us.” John practically shuttered at the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re sure it was him? Did you see him two Alex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I would remember the bastard.” John scoffed. Alex only shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he try to talk to you? Did he hurt you at all?” George questioned further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I ran the red light and nearly caused a crash, but we got out of there fine. But you should have seen the look in his eyes. He looked…” John couldn’t seem to find the right words, so he just shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for telling me John. I need to talk to Alex now.” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gonna be okay?” John said, walking to Alex’s side and placing a hand on his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex only nodded, not trusting his voice right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John gave him a sad smile. “I’ll be waiting for you in your room with Harry Potter on my computer for us.” He said as before walked out the heavy wooden door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looked at Alex who was doing his best to hold himself together. “You just can’t get a break can you kid.” George said sadly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gave a half laugh half scoff at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to get better after the trial. I promise.” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex only nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m going to be hiring two more security guards. One for night and one we will have standing through the day.” George said, already taking notes on his legal pad. “I also think you should miss the next two days of school.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But-” Alex said finally speaking up. He was just starting to get into his routine and really enjoyed all his classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think it is safe for you. Laf will get your homework for your teachers so you don’t fall too far behind.” George said as though it were not up for discussion. “I am confident that we will win in court on Friday but until then I would feel most comfortable if you did not leave the house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-alright.” Alex agreed. He knew it was probably for the best. If he had gone to school, he would most likely be paranoid all day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think that all Alex unless you have any questions for me?” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I umm did have a question a-actually. Its not a-about this though i-if that’s okay?” He asked cautiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. Anything son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex winced at the word son but moved past it. “Is it true that you are supporting the increase on the gas tax?” Alex asked timidly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I have agreed to support the bill. I know it won’t make everyone happy, but you must look at it from all sides. It helps not only the environment by decreasing pollution from cars but also helps with the movements to become oil independent though that won’t happen for a while.” George said, defending himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Alex said. He had researched it quite a bit. “I was j-just going to say t-that I liked the b-bill.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George seemed taken aback. He eventually let out a laugh. “Thank you, Alex. I’m glad I have your support.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex smiled shyly before leaving and heading up to his room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Three more days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for any errors! LMK what you think❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. One Day More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter title by Hooman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>24 hours. There were 24 hours until the trial. 24 hours till Alex had to see James again. 24 hours till… well… Alex wasn’t even sure what. He obviously wanted James to go to jail for a long time, but at what cost? Alex would have to get up in front of everyone, including John, and talk about all the things James had said to him, all the ways he had hurt him, all the ways he had touched him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex shuttered at the thought as he sat on the couch attempting to watch the news. He had had nightmares where he went up to the stand to testify and as soon as he began to talk, Laf would laugh at him. Herc would shake his head in disappointment. And worst of all, Johns face would twist with disgust. Disgust at Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tried to tell himself that John wouldn’t do that. In fact, the freckled teen had told Alex himself that he would be by his side the whole trial. But after so many years of being treated like scum, it was hard to trust people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar name on the news. He grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…along side Senator Washington to back the gas bill.” The booming voice of the news anchor said. “In other news with the Senator, he is set to represent in court for the first time since running for Senate. It has been reported that he will be representing his latest foster son whose name will not be mentioned as he is a minor. Washington will be arguing against the defendant James Evans who has been accused of child abuse. We will keep you updated…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whoa Alex!” came the worried voice of John. Alex jumped a bit in surprise. Shouldn’t John be at school? “You shouldn’t be watching this.” John grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“S-Sorry.” Alex mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No need to be sorry Lexi, it’s just a bad idea to watch the news if you’re the kid of a politician.” John explained. “They’ll talk about anything including us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hummed in reply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” John asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex thought for a moment. He probably should have been upset that his personal business was being broadcasted across the country, but he was really just too worried about the actual trial to be upset currently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. I’m g-good.” Alex said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John looked as though he didn’t believe him but didn’t say anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-why are you back s-so early?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I decided to leave class early to come see you since George and Martha are at work. And I figured Hank wouldn’t really be keeping you company.” John chuckled, motioning to the security guard who was standing outside of the house keeping watch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“W-won’t you g-get in trouble?” Alex asked, eye wide.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah. They’ll probably call my parents to say I skipped but as long as my mom answers and not my dad then we should be-” John was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. He looked down at the name and paled a bit. “Speak of the devil. Literally.” He mumbled. “I’ll be right back Lexi.” He said and stood and walked into the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded and tried to give him a reassuring smile. He knew John and his dad didn’t have the best relationship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John came back a few minutes later. He seemed a bit shaken up but tried to hide it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-you okay?” Alex asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. My dad’s just a dick.” John said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know t-the feeling.” Alex joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s nowhere near as bad as the douche.” John reassured. “Are you hungry?” He asked, changing the subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was not hungry. He was never hungry. He couldn’t eat all the food he was being given three times a day. But before he could answer John was already on his feet. “C’mon. Let’s go make a pizza.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex stood and glanced at the clock. 23 hours and 27 minutes.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Dinner!” Martha called out from the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last one there has to do the dishes!” Laf called out as he scrambled out of Herc’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are we, five years old?” John laughed as he got up but chased after Laf as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Herc exchanged a look with Alex and rolled his eyes. “I’m dating a 5-year-old.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex giggled a bit at that as he joined everyone else at the table. He looked up at the clock on the wall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>16 hours and 12 minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will be leaving tomorrow at 7 in the morning. Everyone needs to be on time and dressed nicely.” George reminded everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are sure that you are okay with us coming Alex?” Martha asked kindly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex said, keeping his eyes glued to his lap. In truth he wished no one would be there but he knew there would be lots of people in the court room and wanted at least a few of them to be supporting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will finish preparing after dinner tonight Alex.” George told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“O-okay.” He said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the dinner was normal. Alex picked at his food. He ate about 4 bites of pasta before he felt sick. He was still full from lunch hours earlier. He also didn’t think he deserved to be stealing all this food from the Washington’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually everyone else finished and they cleaned up the kitchen together. Since Alex had arrived, he had thought it had been very interesting how everyone pitched in a helped with the chores. Everyone continued to help until everything was done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was washing the dishes; George came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Alex flinched a bit but not as much as he had when he had first come to live here. “Meet me in my office when you’re finished son.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not your son.” Alex snapped back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone in the kitchen turned to look at the two of them. “I’m sorry Alex. I didn’t mean-” George said, taken aback by the normally quiet Alex speaking so loudly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! You keep calling me that. I’m not you son. I’m not!” Alex said, turning to face George, his eyes were now filling with tears. All the fear and pressure that he had been feeling throughout the day wea coming out now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry I upset you Alex, but you need to keep your voice down.” George said calmly. Martha ushered the rest of the boys out of the kitchen to give him and Alex space (John going unwillingly).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! Sir I’m not…not…” Alex said but began to falter. He suddenly realized what he had done. All his anger faded and was quickly replaced with fear. He had yelled at George. George was going to punish him. George was going to send him back. George was going to send him back to James.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s breath got more and more rapid as terrible thoughts swarmed his brain. He couldn’t go back. He wanted to stay here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright so- Alex. Follow my breath. It’s going to be okay. Listen to my breathing.” George said kneeling down in front of Alex. It was only then that Alex realized he had sunk onto the floor. Slowly began to draw breath into his lungs, trying to copy George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. Just like that Alex. In and out.” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex finally came back to reality with one last shuttering breath. “S-sorry.” Was the first thing Alex said once he felt he could speak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For what?” George asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“F-for panicking a-and for yelling at you.” Alex said with his head hung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will accept your apology for yelling. I do appreciate you letting me know if you are uncomfortable with anything, I call you or do but please try to control your temper. However I do understand that you are under a lot of stress and fear so it is understandable. I don’t accept your apology for your panic attack because you have nothing to apologize for. It was not your fault. Do you understand that Alex?” George asked with solemn eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good.” George said. “Can I hug you Alex?” He asked. Alex nodded in reply and clung to George as he wrapped his arms around the small teen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s going to be okay Alex. After tomorrow everything will get better.” The Senator reassured him. “It’s all going to be okay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR COMMENTS!!! I love hearing what you all have to say!! Next chapter is the trial!! Thanks for reading!!❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The trial (pt 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex had been attempting to tie his tie for the last 15 minutes. His hands were shaking so badly that he couldn’t get the knot to sit right. He was getting more and more frustrated the longer he tried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a soft knock on his door. “Lexi? Can I come it?” Johns voice called out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” Alex replied. Had he not been so nervous his jaw would have hung open at the sight of John. Alex had seen John in a suit before. They wore them to school every day. But he had never seen him a such a sharp and dark suit that tightly fit his body so well. In addition, he had is usually untamed hair was pulled neatly into a bun behind his head. He looked like he could have been about to walk the red carpet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feeling okay?” John asked. He walked up to Alex and began tying his tie for him. He really knew Alex too well at this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yeah. Ready for a-all this to b-be over.” He sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s all going to work out.” John smiled and pulled the tie tight. “And after the trial I was thinking we could go grab some dinner if you are feeling up to it. Make it an official date maybe?” John asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I-I don’t know if I-I’ll be up for it t-today but maybe t-tomorrow?” Alex said nervously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Johns smile got even wider. “Sounds perfect. Thanks for telling me you wouldn’t feel ready for it today.” He says. Alex had really grown a lot. He was apologizing less and talking about how he felt more. John was so proud of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready to go?” John asked, holding his hand out for Alex to take. Alex only nodded in reply and grabbed onto John’s hand tightly. They walked down the stairs and met the rest of the Washintons as well Herc by the door. All were dressed in similar formal clothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Before we leave,” George said, calling everyone’s attention. “I just want to make sure everyone knows the appropriate etiquette for the court room. There will be absolutely no yelling, cheering, or loud noises of any kind.” George gave a pointed look at John, Herc and Laf.  He then turns to Alex “In addition to that I want you to know that no matter what happens we will all be there for you. Okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded, not trusting his own voice. He squeezed onto Johns hand tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright” George smiled kindly. “Let’s get going then Alex.” Alex followed the tall man out the door to his car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George and Alex would be driving separately because they had to get their early to prepare. Alex wished he could go with John be knew he couldn’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The drive to the court building was quiet. Alex was using all his energy to keep himself from hyperventilating. George eventually started quizzing him on the parts of the constitution to keep him distracted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made it to the large beige building half an hour before the court was set to begin. Alex tried to block everything that was happening out of his brain. He sat in the stiff wooden chair as the room slowly began to fill with people. He was eventually sandwiched between John and Martha. Everything was a blur. Everything was out of focus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until he walked in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s whole world dropped when James walked through the heavy wooden doors. He was dressed nicer than Alex had ever seen him; wearing a nice black suit (thought it was nowhere near as nice as Johns).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s mouth was dry. He squeezed John’s hand tightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s alright.” John whispered into his ear.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>In any other situation, Alex would have been very interested in in watching a court case play out. Especially when someone as talented at George was arguing one of the sides. Unfortunately, he couldn’t enjoy the scene unfolding because he was too focused on the dark eyes of James staring into the side of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The stares of about 100 more people were added onto Alex when he was called up to the stand. He had dreaded this moment. He knew the whole day would be absolutely terrible, but this beats them all. He put a shaking hand on a bible and swore to tell the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just like we practiced.” George offered an encouraging smile before he began the questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was true. They had practiced this part many many times in Georges small study. Alex had perfected his answers and had almost managed to say everything without stuttering. Unfortunately, all the practicing was for nothing. Alex was so nervous he struggled to even say ‘I do’ when he took the oath.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you please state your full name for the court?” Washington asked Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-A-Alexander H-Hamilton.” He stuttered out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Hamilton, you were the age of seven when you were placed into the custody of James Evans is that correct?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes.” Alex answered again. George had worked out many of his questions to be ‘yes or no’ so Alex only had to say things that we absolutely necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you lived with him consistently until the date of June 25<sup>th</sup>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes.” Alex repeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did Mr. Evans offer you a loving and nurturing environment?” George asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no.” Alex relied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he at the very least provide you with three meals a day and adequate living conditions?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“N-no.” Alex could feel James staring daggers at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did he mentally, physically, and sexually abuse you?” George said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes.” Alex said, looking down at his hands. He knew that was coming next.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Could you please describe this abuse?” George asked finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This was the hardest part. The part Alex dreaded most. He not only had to talk about the things James had done but also had to speak for a long period of time by himself. And everyone was looking at him; James, the judge, the jury, George, the people in the crowd, and John. He connected eyes with the freckled teen. John gave him a soft smile and mouthed, ‘you’ve got this.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex nodded. He could do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“J-James would h-hit me a lot. A-and he would t-touch me when I t-told him not too. He would also l-let his friends touch me. A-and he would yell at m-me and call me names. H-he would only let me eat o-once a week if I w-was good. He also f-forced me to have s-s-sex with him. Sometimes he would lock m-me in a closet for s-several days. Once h-he pushed m-me down the stairs a-and I split my head o-open. And h-he wouldn’t l-let me leave the house e-ever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alex finished, he had tears running down his face. Living with James had been the worst years of his life. He had been in complete misery the whole time. But saying everything out loud in front of everyone was almost worse than living through it himself. He saw tears in Martha’s eyes as well as anger in Laf and Herc’s. He couldn’t bring himself to look at John. He didn’t want to see the disgust that he assumed would be there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was snapped back to realty by the sound of George. “Thank you, Mr. Hamilton. No more questions.” There was pride shining in Washington’s eyes at the bravery the teen had displayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex stood to get down from the podium but was stopped by the sound of an oily voice. “Wait just a moment young man. The defense has some questions for you.” said a thin man in a red tie. It was James’s attorney.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George exchanged a confused look with Alex. “You have questions for Mr. Hamilton?” George asked, almost in disbelief. The Senator had told Alex that it was very unlikely that the defense would question him. A second testimony from him would most likely only hurt his case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just a few questions.” The man said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looked at Alex, worry in his eye. The teen gave him a small nod. He would be okay. He could do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George nodded uneasily in return and went to sit down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Hamilton, you said that Mr. Evans gave you food. Am I correct?” The man started. Alex hated his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Y-yes but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Mr. Evans gave you a house to live in?” He continued, interrupting Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was technically true. “Yes, but-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AND,” He cut off Alex yet again, “He allowed you to take school courses?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again this was true but not the whole story. “Yes, b-but he-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you are accusing a man who has done so much for you of abusing you? He used his own time and money to raise you and this is how you repay him?” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But he-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man turned to the jury next. “Are you really going to believe some teenage attention seeker or a man who has a perfectly clean record and kindly took a poor foster child into his custody and raised him as his own. He fed, clothed, and educated this child who apparently has the audacity to make up a story of abuse? And such an absurd claim. There are absolutely no witnesses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Objection your honor.” George said, standing up and adjusting his suit jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On what terms?’ Asked the judge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Incorrect details of the court.” George said. “We have two witnesses.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Who?” The man said. He looked over to James in surprise. Evidently, he had not told his attorney the whole story of the night Alex had been saved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will make them known when you are finished with Mr. Hamilton.” George said almost too politely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No more questions.” The lawyer said before he marched angrily back to where James was sitting giving the man a harsh look. It was clear he had planned his whole little speech with the understanding that there were no other witnesses.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex breathed a sigh of relief and began walking back to his seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George confidently took the floor once more. “I call to the stand: first Officer Conrad, then Mr. John Laurens.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>we finally made it to the trial!!! Part two will be up soon hopefully!! <br/>Again I know very little about court so there will 100% be things that aren't accurate so sorry about that lol <br/>Thanks for reading!! <br/>Comments will make the next part come sooner!😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The trial (pt.2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>get ready for some more inaccurate court scenes!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex sat numbly through the testimony of the officer that had found him the night he had left James’s house. He had tried to block that night out of his mind. He had tried to block his whole time with James out of his mind but that had proven difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex had wanted to be shocked when he heard that John would be speaking but he really wasn’t. John was a witness so naturally he would have to give his point of view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex was worried though. He had been terrified that John would think he was disgusting and useless after he had heard all the things that Alex had let James do to him. He was ready for rejection, maybe worse. But he had always assumed that he and John would talk about it after the trial. Now, Alex would have to watch as the person he sorta, kinda, maybe, was starting to love, reject him in front of a court room of people including the only person Alex hates more than himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Officer Conrad finished up, Alex watch as John made his way confidently (and angrily) up to the stand. He was glaring daggers at James who only smirked at the freckled teen in reply. John was sworn in and George began his questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Laurens,” George began. “How long have you known Mr. Hamilton.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I met Alex almost five months ago.” John said promptly. George had probably prepped him for his testimony as he had with Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how did you meet each other?” The Senator asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My friends and I were trying to play tennis or something and our ball went through his window. I climbed up to get it and Alex was I his room, so he gave it to me.” John said, smiling softly a bit at the memory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And did you and Mr. Hamilton continue to see each other after this first encounter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. But Alex told me he wasn’t allowed out of his house so I would climb up to his window a couple times a week to hang out. I would also bring him food sometimes.” John said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You said you brought him food?” George restated and John nodded. “Why was that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He was clearly malnourished.” John said, a bit of fire coming to his eye. Alex looked down at his feet. He knew that the anger was probably directed at James, but he couldn’t help but feel like all of this was his fault. If he hadn’t gotten himself into this situation George wouldn’t have had to waist all of his very important time to go over things with Alex. Herc and Laf wouldn’t have missed school today. Martha wouldn’t have had to cancel her whole schedule to stay home with Alex the last few days. And John wouldn’t have had to testify in front of a whole group of people earning him more publicity than he already had which was too much for his liking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two more questions Mr. Laurens. Can you tell me what happened on your way home from school four days ago?” George asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I was driving Alex and I home from school and we were stopped at and intersection when I saw the douch- when I say James on the corner. He was staring directly at Alex and looked as though he was going to hurt him. I immediately dove through the light to get Alex away from him.” John said.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And finally, can you tell us about the second time you saw James?” George asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex straightened up a bit in his seat. When had John seen James a second time?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. I saw him yesterday walking around the perimeter of our school. He looked as though he were looking for someone. Alex I’m assuming.” John said. His eyes fluttered over to Alex’s for a moment. He had been avoiding eye contact throughout his whole testimony so far. “Luckily Alex had stayed home from school because we were worried James would try something. So, I snuck out the back of the school and drove home- uh… to the Washington’s house. To make sure he was okay.” John finished.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Mr. Laurens. No more questions.” George said giving John the same proud smile he had given with Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John stood to get up but was interrupted. “The defense has some questions.” Came the sleezy voice of the attorney.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course you do.” John mutters under his breath.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First question. You said you used to climb up to Alex’s window? Are you aware that trespassing is a crime?” The man says in a patronizing tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you aware that child abuse is a crime?” John said in the same mocking tone. There was a wave of murmurs throughout the court as well as a snort from Laf as he tried to cover his laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In addition to that crime you committed you admitted to having run a red light correct?” The man said, his voice beginning to sound angrier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only cause that bastard is trying to stalk Alex!” John shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fasten your seat belts.” Herc muttered under his breath. Alex glanced over at him in confusion. “You’ve never seen John mad before. Like MAD mad.” He whispered. “This is gonna be good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mr. Laurens! Please keep your temper in check.” The oily man said with a smirk. He then turned to the jury like he had done with Alex. “Yet again we have a non-reputable source. This young man is clearly on his way to becoming a criminal. He has no problem with trespassing, breaking traffic laws and skipping class. Can we really trust him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll tell you who you can’t trust.” John said standing up. His face cold and sharp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear.” Martha said under her breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t trust a mother fucking son of a bitch child abuser!! You really think this bastard has any chance of…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>John was asked to leave the court room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, sorry if anything or everything is incorrect! Thanks so much for reading!! Please LMK what you think!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Just Something.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the incident with John there was a break for the jury to leave and deliberate. Alex immediately jumped to his feet and rushed towards the doors of the building. He really needed air. The Washingtons, Laf, and Herc followed behind him but not too closely. They knew he needed space.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Alex threw open the big wooden doors into the Virginia sunlight, he instantly felt a little bit better. The court setting had been causing him major anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes immediately landed on John who had been kicking over a black garbage can, anger still evident in his eyes. When he saw Alex emerge from the building he quickly rushed to his side. It took all the will power inside of him not to pull Alex into a hug right then. Instead he asked, “Can I hug you?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded mutely and John wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest. John felt much of the tension inside himself fade away as he held Alex close to him. Sure, he was still very angry and fired up from his little ‘argument’ with douche bag number 2 but right now Alex needed him. And he would be there for Alex no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling Lexi?” John asked, rubbing circles into Alex’s back. When the shorter teen did not respond, John pulled away a bit to look at him. He realized there were large tears streaming down Alex’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Alex.” John said sadly. “Let’s go over here.” He said motioning to a bench just around the corner that would offer them some privacy.</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and allowed John to lead him by the hand to the wooden bench.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” Alex blurted out before John could even say anything. He now had tears falling rapidly and his shoulders were beginning to shake from the sobs.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Hey! It’s alright Lexi. It’s all going to be okay. Just try to breath for me okay?” John spoke softly. He took Alex’s hand and placed it on his own chest. “Just like this okay? Just like me. In and out.” He took several breaths helping Alex get some much-needed oxygen into his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Once Alex was breathing normally John continued. “Why are you sorry? As far as I know you did nothing wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you had to g-go up and t-testify because of m-me!” Alex said, wiping a few of his tears with the sleave of his dress shirt. “A-and I’m disgusting a-and now you k-know and I w-want to be with y-you still but I k-know you probably d-don’t want to b-be-” Alex cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah woah.” John said, cutting Alex off. “Fist off, I volunteered to testify. I didn’t <span class="u">have</span> to do anything. I <span class="u">wanted</span>to. And second you are <strong>not</strong> disgusting Alex. You are amazing and perfect. What James did to you doesn’t affect how I feel about you. It doesn’t affect that I love you.” John said.</p><p> </p><p>Alex let out a soft gasp.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit.” John muttered. “I wasn’t going to tell you that yet. I’m sorry if I’m rushing you or anything but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Did y-you mean it?” Alex softly cuts John off.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I what?” John questioned in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“D-do you…love me?” Alex asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah I do.” John said. And it was true. It was one of the truest statements he had made in his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>“No one h-has ever said they loved me before.” He said, a new wave of tears coming.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I love you” John says, pulling Alex into another hug, not caring if the tears ruined his nice suit.</p><p> </p><p>John thought he heard Alex whisper something in his ear, but he couldn’t quite hear what it was. “What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>Alex took a deep breath. “I l-l-love you t-too.” He said so quietly that John almost didn’t hear it again. But he did hear it and a smile brighter than the sun came to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” He asks.</p><p> </p><p>Alex brings his lips to Johns own in response.</p><p> </p><p>They both pulled away moments later at the sound of George calling Alex back into the court room.</p><p> </p><p>Alex immediately tensed up again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be okay. You don’t have to speak anymore. They are just going to announce the verdict and James will be gone for a long long time. And then we will go home, and we can watch the last Harry Potter movie. Alright?” John reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah.” Alex said with a shuttered breath. “I c-can do this.”</p><p> </p><p>John smiled. “Yes, you can. You are so strong Alex. So strong.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex nodded and John kissed his cheek once more for luck before the shorter teen began walking towards the doors.</p><p> </p><p>Alex suddenly turned around to face John. “O-one more thing.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not allowed back in Lexi. As much as I want to I would most definitely be removed from the room.” John laughs sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no. I wasn’t gonna say that.” Alex says. “I just wanted to say that you don’t have to ask me every time you k-kiss me or hug me a-anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“A-are you sure?” John asked, a bit taken a back.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah. I appreciated it a-at first but I t-trust you a lot now. I-I feel safe around y-you. S-so you can k-kiss me whenever.” Alex smiled shyly.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” John said and kissed Alex one finally time.</p><p> </p><p>“L-love you too.” Alex said before hurrying back into the court room, his heart much lighter than when he had walked out the doors.</p><p>---</p><p>The whole room was silent. Everyone was holding their breath. Alex dug his nails into his palms. He couldn’t stand it. He hated the waiting. The not knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually someone stood and said the words Alex had been waiting to hear for almost his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>“James Evans is found guilty for the sexual, verbal, and physical abuse of Mr. Alexander Hamilton. Mr. Evans is sentenced to 10 years in state prison for his crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>There were several cheers, the loudest from Herc and Laf. Alex felt a smile beginning to form on his face. Both George and John had been right. Everything was going to be okay. At least for now.</p><p> </p><p>George joined the rest of them where they had been sitting he kissed Martha before squatting down to be at Alex’s eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank y-you Mr. Washington.” Alex said. He had promised himself that he was done crying for the day but apparently, he couldn’t control his own eyes. Tears began falling down his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so proud of you Alex. You were so brave. You did it.” George said. “Can I hug you?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Alex wrapped his arms around George in response, hugging him tightly. George hugged him back. Alex felt safe. That was until he heard the loud voice of the person he hated most shouting across the now buzzing court room.</p><p> </p><p>“You better watch your back Hamilton! This isn’t over!” James was shouting as two guards put him in hand cuffs.</p><p> </p><p>George quickly stood and guided Alex into the isle and towards the exit. He put a hand over each of his ears in attempt to muffle the sound coming from James. Unfortunately, Alex continued to heart he treats and insults until he made it back into the sun light an Johns arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home.” Alex heard someone say. He simply nodded and made his way to the car with everyone.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the house was silent. Of course everyone was happy that they had won but they were all quite disturbed by the events of the trial itself and the threats James had made.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like for dinner Alex?” Martha asked, trying to start conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Alex thought for a moment. He knew he wouldn’t be able to eat anything. “Pizza?” He eventually settled on because it was Johns favorite food.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, honey.” She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“John did you hear that Angelia started dating John Church?” Laf asked, turning to John.</p><p> </p><p>“No shit really?” John laughed.</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, everything felt normal to Alex. Martha and George were talking quietly about the weekend plans in the front. Laf, Herc, and John were gossiping about school. And Alex was tucking under John’s arm, smiling and laughing along with the other boys.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, not everything was perfect. In fact most things weren’t perfect. But now, Alex felt like the had a family. He had friends. And he had John.  </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t perfect but it was something.</p><p> </p><p>Just something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly didn't plan for this to be the last chapter but I felt like everything sort of wrapped up nicely so here we are! I was thinking of making this a series potentially? Thoughts? Or maybe doing some one shots? Thanks for reading!! Its been a wide ride lol 😂❤️❤️</p><p>Update: I made it a series! Part 2 to that is up now!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>